2 Old 4 You
by Luvdarain5
Summary: AU. Ami is 33, cruising comfortably towards spinsterhood when she meets brash 25 year old Zoi, a smart former grifter trying to go legit. Can this determined younger man show his shy brainy beauty that maybe…just maybe they belong together?
1. Chapter 1

2 Old 4 You

by Luvdarain5

Disclaimer: I dont own. Sailor Moon. k?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ami was browsing the familiar aisles of her favorite bookstores when she first noticed she was being watched. She tried to shake off the odd sensations; the hair standing on end, the super-sensitized nerves and most telling of all, the quick glances away from her every time she looked up and around.

There appeared to be two of them working together she surmised. Pushing her glasses up on her nose, she pretended to study a selection of books laid out on a table while she tried to decide what to do. Should she alert security? After all they were in a busy store with plenty of people around to help. But perhaps she was being paranoid? Her delicate brow wrinkled as she tried to make up her mind.

She milled around for a few more minutes, then decided she was being silly. Ami shook her head, amused at herself and decided to leave. Too many mystery novels had her looking over her shoulder suspiciously. Perhaps tonight she would skip her evening of reading and see what was showing on PBS.

Ami straightened her frumpy suit, frowning at the wrinkles. She had just ironed the darn thing, how had it gotten so bad so quickly? Then she grinned with remembrance. Her dear friend Usagi had stopped by her work with sweet little Rini in tow. Ami had been unable to resist playing with the child, the youngest of her blonde friend's children. Such a delightful little scamp, she thought to herself with a grin.

Her mind turned to what she would fix herself for dinner as she stepped out into the weak evening sunlight draping the sidewalk in the last of the daylight hours. Perhaps lovely shrimp scampi she thought, when she was abruptly shaken out of her reverie.

A brute force knocked into her, causing her to topple heavily before crashing down onto the cement sidewalk. Her purse was tugged, then snatched off her arm and she was treated to the stunning sight of a man running incredibly fast further and further away from where she sprawled.

"Hey get back here!" Came a deep male voice from above her. The man was furious, teeming with energy and indecision. "Hey are you o.k.?" He asked, unsure whether to lean down and help her, or to follow.

Ami stared in disbelief. "My purse!" She exclaimed dismayed.

That was all the promoting the man needed. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" He said firmly, and took off at a dead run in the direction the purse-snatcher had just gone.

"Wait!" She called out faintly. She didn't want the man to be hurt on her account. But he was already out of earshot.

Ami struggled to stand, and was suddenly surrounded by concerned, helpful onlookers.

"Are you ok miss?" Asked one fellow, balding and overweight. He offered a hand to help her up.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Chimed in a female clerk who worked at the bookstore and recognized Ami as one of their regular patrons.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed the bookstore owner in a thick Italian accent. "You hurt Dr. Lady?" He brushed his hands over her clothes, trying to dust off some of the debris and only serving to rub sore wounds raw.

When she hissed in pain as he inadvertently touched a lightly bloody bruise, he pulled back, apologetic. "I so sorry Dr. Lady! You come in, I fix you up!" He offered, trying to tug her back inside the store.

"Do you want to sue the establishment for negligence and poor security?" Offered a tall mean looking brunette woman. "I'm a lawyer." She added.

"Oh Dear!!" Repeated the poor bookstore owner reiterated more worriedly.

Ami winced, holding her side with the opposite arm. She struggled to stand up straight but it was an effort. "N-no thank you." She huffed with the efforts. "I'm not a litigious person." She firmly told the lawyer, to the Italian man's relief.

She tried to walk, but found it difficult to go far on wobbly legs. They were shaking, she realized in wonder. She was scared, and her heart was jack hammering with the fright of what had happened.

Arnoldo, the Italian bookstore owner helped her over to the brick steps in front of his store and she gingerly lowered herself to sit. Immediately people crowded around her, some genuinely concerned, others gawked in curiosity.

Ami just wanted them to go away. "Thank you all for your concern, I appreciate your help, but I think I'm going to be fine." She said, hoping that would send them on their way. No one budged.

She closed her eyes, and bent over, resting her forehead on her knees, trying to find a measure of calm. But with the brutality of being assaulted, robbed, and now not being able to have some privacy to collect herself she found she was close to tears.

The shop girl who had tried to help earlier appeared, carrying a Styrofoam cup of water. Arnoldo grabbed it out of her hand, slopping some over the rim, and shooing the girl away. "Get away, I do this." He insisted. The girl took no offence, her boss was meant no harm, he was just worried. "Here Dr. Lady, you drink this, you feel much better!"

She accepted the cup, and sipped a little of the cool water over parched lips. In her agitated state, she was breathing through her open mouth, and needed the moisture as well as the soothing of her dry throat.

A new commotion erupted from the back of the crowd, and a tall blond man worked his way through the throng of people.

"Excuse me, coming thru." He said brusquely, pushing people out of his way. He reached the steps and saw the petite form of the blue haired woman. He scrunched up his eyes. Blue Hair? Upon closer inspection he realized it was black but with a blue sheen to it. Soft and silky, and it was all he could see of her. She was bent over, huddled into herself and his protective instincts kicked in.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked in concern, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. She jolted upright, and he was treated to a terrified set of navy blue eyes behind her glasses. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" He said alarmed, pulling his hand away and holding them both up to show he meant no harm.

Her eyes went to the item he clutched in his right hand. "My purse!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Immediately everyone swarmed towards him.

"It's the purse thief, get him!" Someone shouted.

"He's got balls to come back to the scene of the crime!" Another added.

A hand grabbed onto his wrist and snatched the purse from it. "You're going to jail buddy!" A large sounding man told him.

Zoi began to sweat when he heard this. He couldn't go back to jail. _He would not._ 'Shit' He thought to himself. 'This is what I get for trying to do the right thing!' He was jerked backwards, and hauled to his feet. The crowd was ready to dispense their own brand of justice, and he realized that jail might be a safer place than here amongst these crazed people.

His eyes shot back to the woman who still sat on the steps. He was being shoved, yelled at, and someone was twisting his arm behind his back so that he could not escape. All the while, they locked gazes, something preventing him from looking away.

Ami blinked, confused. The man was young, at least a few years younger than she, and very handsome in an obvious sort of way. His clothes were worn, the jeans and blue gray t-shirt having seen better days. His blond hair was worn in a long ponytail that showed off a strong angled chin and sharp cheekbones. His green eyes were intelligent and his gaze was somehow intimate. She blushed lightly, before someone jostled her in all the excitement and she came out of her trance.

They were hurting the man who had helped her. "Stop, please!" Ami pleaded, but her soft voice went unheeded. "This man isn't a thief!" She insisted, but still she was ignored. Forgetting her own pain for a moment, she pushed up towards the man, and with some thrusting; she placed herself between him and the crowd. "I said stop! This man isn't a thief!"

This time, people began to listen to her. The frenzied group began to calm down.

"Whew, thanks." He said with a grin in her ear and she could tell that he was close. Too close! Her back was to his chest, and the way he leaned in a little to speak to her gave her chills. Before she cold turn her head to tell him sharply to 'back off' he stiffened, and she turned back to the crowd to see what the matter was.

A cop was coming towards them, the uniform unmistakable. She relaxed, feeling better now that help had arrived, and a familiar face at that. "Don't worry," She said over her shoulder to him. "I'll explain everything."

"Won't do any good." He muttered back to her, causing her to frown in confusion.

The next moment, she found out why.

"Well I'll be damned, look at what we have here." Said the officer, not noticing Ami, just the blond figure everyone seemed centered around. "Zoi Danielsson, why am I not surprised to find you here?" He asked derisively.

"I didn't do anything." Zoi growled, pulling himself upright. People were beginning to stare at him, looking between he and the cop as though it were some play they were watching.

The cop gave a rough laugh. "Now where have I heard that before?" He wanted to know. He began to edge towards Zoi, the crowd clearing a path for him when he reached the small form and recognizable face.

"Ami?" He asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Shingo." She acknowledged. He was the younger brother of Usagi and a good friend in his own right. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes. "You know this man?"

Zoi felt a plummeting sensation in the pit of his stomach. 'So much for getting out of jail now.' He thought. This cop would persecute him to the fullest extent of the law for her sake, even though he was innocent this time.

"Yeah, this guy is a petty thief. He's done time for ripping people off." Shingo's eyes looked over her. "Did he steal your purse?" He asked angrily. No one messed with the sweet Dr. Minuzo!

Ami angled her body a little so she could look up into the face of the man she was still shielding. "You're a criminal?" She inquired incredulously. "Is this some trick, your friend steals my purse and you return it, making me trust you and then you somehow take more from me?" She wanted to know. Her eyes held sadness and a little cynicism that had not been there before now. Zoi felt sorry for his part in it, but also desperate to convince her he wasn't involved.

"I'm not a thief." He told her, his words low, only for her. He ignored the scoff from Shingo. "I am…or at least I was…a con man. I'm not anymore." Their gaze held as he silently urged her to trust him. "I turned over a new leaf, I don't do that kind of thing any more."

"Well isn't that a coincidence." Shingo derided, years of being a cop making him doubt Zoi's change of heart. "Only three months out of jail and here you are with a ladies purse and a sob story of 'I'm a law abiding citizen now, just trying to help this woman lighten her load.'" His anger strengthened. "Sorry, but I'm not buying it!"

Zoi felt his anger rising too, at the frustration and restlessness he was feeling, and had been feeling since his release three months back. "Well that was before I found out Mal was dead, wasn't it!" He shot back, foolishly forgetting he shouldn't be arguing with an officer. "Before I found out how some damn cop shot him in the back instead of taking him in! How he decided it was better to be judge, jury and executioner himself! Oh, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you _officer_!" He shouted, his fists at his sides shaking with the force of his feelings.

Shingo flushed. The incident was a well known one, when one of the seasoned cops, tired and frustrated with a system that had criminals back on the streets practically before they finished booking them, had snapped. He had corned the well-known grifter Mal Chite, and instead of cuffing him in and bringing him to trial, the man had shot and killed him instead during a heated exchange. He had been relieved of duty, and the police station had received a lot of negative publicity for it.

But before he could retaliate, Ami held up a hand, placing it on Shingo's chest. "That's enough." She said calmly. She turned her head to include the man behind her. "From both of you."

"But Ami-"Shingo began, only to be cut off by the shake of her head.

"I believe the decision all comes down to whether or not I decide to press charges, doesn't it?" She asked, brow arched. Of course she already knew the answer.

"Yes, but..."

"And since it's up to me." She continued, talking over him. "I believe I won't be wasting any more time on this today."

"But Ami-"

"Shingo, we're through here." She said, her words ringing with finality.

People seemed to be amazed at the sight of the little woman putting the much larger cop in his place. And the blond behind her was grimly pleased.

"Thanks." Zoi said, his breath stirring the hair at the nape of her neck. He offered her a smile, despite the heavy circumstances.

She turned to look up at him. "I didn't do this for you, I did this for me." She said, still not certain she trusted this man. "I just want to go home and have a quiet evening."

She reached out, grabbing her purse out of a stranger's grasp, the one who had taken it from Zoi. Pulling herself up as tall as her five foot two frame would allow, she raised her chin, and began walking, albeit a little limply, away from the crowd.

Shingo opened his mouth to offer her a ride home, then shut it. When she was determined, there was no changing her mind. He decided to call his sister first chance he got and have her check up on Ami.

The crowd began to dissipate, and after shooting each other dark looks, Shingo and Zoi parted ways.

Ami walked as far from the scene as she could, before throwing a surreptitious glance over her shoulder to make sure no one else was watching. Once she was sure she was unobserved, she slipped into a small quiet alleyway between two buildings and slumped against the wall. She was aching all over with pain and bruises and she was so exhausted she wasn't sure how much further she could make it. But at least no one could see her now.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Came a male voice from her left, causing Ami to jump violently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC-Have i whetted your appetite for more?


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxx

Lille

xxxxx

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Insisted the alarmed man, one she immediately recognized as the face of Zoi. "You looked like you were hurting pretty bad when you left, but you sure fooled everybody." There was disgust in his voice at her stubborn pride.

"Stay away." She told him, trying to ignore him and his pretty face, and pull herself away from the wall, preparing to drag herself home.

He shot her a hurt look. "Hey, I thought you trusted me."

"I never said that. You're a hoodlum, and I don't wish to associate with you any longer." She said haughtily.

She was still unable to lean away from the building yet, but her body stiffened in anger as she heard his laughter. He was laughing at her!

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

He shook his head, smiling. "You are! I never heard anyone talk the way you do! Just how old are you anyways?"

Ami was insulted. "Well of course you never heard proper English, I doubt correctional facilities are teeming with well spoken inmates." That shut him up, and wiped the smile off his face.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure you're ok." He ground out. "Clearly you're shaken up, but your sharp tongue is intact."

Ami winced, feeling guilty. "Not that I don't appreciate your offer, but I'll be fine." He didn't move, just looked at her skeptically. "You may go."

"Why do I feel like a lowly farm worker being dismissed?" He wanted to know. "Thanks Princess but I think I'll stick around and make sure you're ok."

She frowned. "Why are you being so insistent?" She wanted to know.

He sighed, not quite sure how to explain. "Lets just say it's complicated. We'll call it penance and that's the end of that, ok?"

"But you didn't do anything wrong…this time…" Ami countered, confused. Unless he really was working with the other guy and intended to try to con more money out of her.

He sighed. "Damn but you're stubborn. The kid that stole from you was one of mine."

She turned her head to study him. He was young, but she supposed it was possible. "Your son?"

He gagged. "My son!" He laughed again. She was beginning to thoroughly dislike this man who seemed to find everything she said so hilarious. She was the one with a higher education, so why did she feel so stupid next to him?

"No, he was one of my…I guess you could say lackeys. He _used_ to work for me. Guess he's doing his own thing now." He said with distaste. "Petty purse snatching." When she opened her mouth to ask him more about it, he shook his head. "Enough, we'll discuss it later Lille, lets just get you home."

He reached out to tug her from the wall, but she refused to budge. "What did you call me?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"Did you call me a Lily?" She felt embarrassed even asking. Was he coming on to her? No, he was too handsome, and too young to be doing that….

"No, I didn't I call you anything. I said I…" He trailed off, realizing he had indeed called her something.

"Well?" She wanted to know, sensing he had remembered.

He shrugged. "I called you Lille, it means small in Danish."

"You know Danish? I mean you speak it?" She asked in wide-eyed wonder.

"Yeah well…" He scratched the back of his neck, not really wanting to discuss it. "My grandmothers Scandinavian. So she spoke some Danish and Norwegian to me when I was small, ok?"

"But you don't have an accent or anything." She told him, fascinated by this little nugget of information.

"I said _she_ was Scandinavian. Me, I'm 100 American, ok?" He groused, tired of her questions.

"Except for your looks and last name." She said, as though this were news to him.

"Damn, you're nosy!" He said loudly, and that caused her to clam up. It wasn't the first time she had heard that sort of thing. When something caught her attention, she tended to ask questions till she was blue in the face. But sometime this tended to upset people, which in turn tended to upset her when they got angry.

"Sorry." She whispered, finally leaning away from the wall, ready to leave.

Zoi sighed. "No, don't be sorry, ok?" He tugged on her hand. "Look, let me help you home, and you can ask all the questions you want."

She shook her head no. "I'll be fine." Ami responded dully.

"Now you make me feel like I've kicked a puppy." He grimaced. "But I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm going to make sure you get home in one piece."

"But the bus stop is just three blocks away." She rebutted.

"That's great. My car is just two." He said, and that was that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, nice place Doc." Zoi was suitably impressed as they entered her high-rise apartment.

She looked over at him sharply. "How did you know I was a Doctor?" She asked.

"It was on your name plate on the front building." He said, a brow raised derisively. She had the grace to blush.

"Um, well thanks." She said, in reference to his earlier comment. She was proud of her apartment; it was classy and rich with understated elegance. An expensive Persian rug covered the living room floor, and dark brown leather sofa and loveseat took up much of the space. Dark cherry bookcases lined the walls, and on the coffee table and on various little stands around the room books were stacked asymmetrically, lending a comfortable atmosphere to the place. A modest sized TV graced the corner of the living space.

"So…" He looked around curiously. "Is there a Mr. Doctor?"

She looked at him sourly. Raising her left hand, she wiggled her bare ring finger.

"Hey, that doesn't mean anything these days." He responded. "Some people who're married don't always like to advertise."

"Well I would." She told him with an air of offence for 'those types of people'. "And so would my husband, I'd make sure of it."

"I'll keep that in mind Lille." He said with a wink. For some reason that made her blush.

It was time to reassert her authority here. "Well young man, you've helped me home like you said you would. I appreciate your help." She reached for her purse, not seeing his back stiffen. Pulling out her wallet, she searched for a few bills, trying to determine what was the right amount for an award.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

Ami frowned. "Rewarding you for your good behavior of course." She answered.

He held up a finger. "First of all, don't call me a 'young man' like you're so much older than me." Her eyes widened at his harsh tone. "Secondly, don't try to give me money like you're paying me off for doing a job." His voice was venomous, and Ami shivered at the sound of it.

"I…But I was just…I didn't mean to offend you…" She stumbled, looking for the right words.

"Well you did." He said, back ramrod straight. Damn it, what was he still doing here? He asked himself. Clearly she considered him a nuisance, and she wasn't his type. He liked his woman and cars the same; hot and fast.

Suddenly Ami was struck by the absurdity of the moment. This man was a stranger to her, she had just barely survived an awful day, and now she, despite the fact that she was the one in pain, was trying to sooth _his_ ruffled feathers!

But she knew how to play peacemaker. "How about a compromise?" She suggested tentatively.

He had his back to her, studying a grouping of photos, but she could see he was still upset, still sulking.

"What if I make us some dinner?" She said. Then she blushed, thinking it sounded like an invitation. "Just to thank you for your help." She quickly added.

He shrugged, trying to relax since she wasn't trying to give him money any more. "Maybe I could cook, since you're banged up and all." He offered, liking the sound of food.

"Oh, but I…" She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of a stranger rummaging around her kitchen and home. "What if we order something instead?" Ami was sure this was a better idea.

"What, like Pizza?" He asked, interested.

She frowned. "I was thinking of Mint's. It's a health food plac…" She trailed off. Clearly he didn't like the sound of that.

"Chinese?" He asked without much hope.

"Indian?" She bartered.

They both sighed. Then grinned at one another in a rare moment of accord. How strange it was that she felt so comfortable with this man, Ami thought. Men usually frightened her, made her nervous.

"How about Italian." She said at last, thinking if they couldn't agree to this, she was going to have to cook after all.

He nodded in agreement. "I like Italian." A slow smile spread over his face and her heart began beating a little faster. Never mind the 'comfortable' thing, she decided.

Adjusting her glasses, she shuffled into the kitchen to find her drawer of neatly stacked menus. She went thru her stash till she found the one she was looking for. Turning, she was caught off guard to find him standing right behind her. "Oh!" She yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." He said by way of apology. Why did those words make her cheeks redden? And worse, why did it make him look closer at her, his gaze lingering before switching over to the menu. Stupid, stupid Ami! She chastised herself.

He picked out what he wanted, then left her to order while he wandered back into the living room, looking around at her things.

She came out of the kitchen, and watched him silently for a moment. He most definitely didn't belong in her apartment. He was handsome, and she couldn't seem to get past that fact. Never mind that he was too young for them to probably even be friends, he was an ex convict, at least from what she understood, and they were worlds apart academically.

He raised a hand to stroke along the spines of several books before resting on one, and pulling it out to better read the title. The sensuous movements made her uncomfortable. "I'm going to go change." She said, and had the satisfaction of catching him off guard. He hadn't known she was there. He nodded, then turned his attention back to the books.

Somehow she felt rebuffed.

Ami moved slowly down the hall to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Zoi was learning lots about his new…whatever she was. She was a doctor; she was bookish, neat, organized and stubborn. His hands moved over the book he had noticed, one that stood out from the rest of her collection. It was worn and frayed around the edges, unlike the others, which were in mint condition. Then his gaze snagged on a computer in the corner of the room, and he eyed it thoughtfully.

It was almost too easy.

xxxxxxxxx

TBC-Zoi, what are you up to???


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxx**

**20 Questions**

**xxxxxx**

When Ami came back into the living room a short time later she was shocked to see Zoi sitting at her computer typing away.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked scandalized.

"You're just ripe for the plucking, you know that?" He muttered, and she felt her blood run cold.

"Get out! Get out right now! I'm calling the cops! Oh, I never should have trusted you!" She was babbling she knew, and he turned angrily in his seat with a hard look on his face that froze when he saw her.

He was staring.

"What?" She demanded in her soft voice, confused when he didn't speak for a moment.

Zoi shook his head. "Nothing." But he shook it again. She was wearing sweats, albeit nice ones, and it shouldn't have done anything for him, but it did. She looked so small and somehow vulnerable. Why did he feel this protective streak running through him, he wondered.

He cleared his throat and turned back to her computer. "I was trying to tell you, you are too easy a target. If I were still up to my old tricks I could have taken you for a few thousand, easy."

Ami frowned. "What are you talking about? I take precautions." Or so she had thought, so how had he known how to get onto her computer?

"Not the right kinds though. Any hacker or con man worth his salt could snow you." He was trying to impress on her how important this was.

Ami wasn't sure what being 'snowed' meant, but she had a feeling it wasn't good. "Can you at least tell me how you were able to log onto my computer?" She asked, curious in spite of herself.

"Simple." He said, and there was a hint of pride in his voice. "I could tell from the condition of this book that it's your favorite. You have a lot of books, but this one is special. The way it's at the center of your collection, and more worn than the rest. You don't look like the kind of person who bends the pages of books but there are a few in this one. Your favorite passages."

Ami gulped, he was spot on so far.

"So I took a couple shots at the password, figured it was either the title, the author or one of the main characters." He gestured with his hands towards the computer, indicating the obvious, that he had found the right answer.

"Sebastian." She whispered, and he nodded. It had been the hero's name that had been her password.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and she picked up her purse and went to the door to pay for their food.

Zoi could have told her he discovered a lot more about her, just from the contents of her computer. She had a few impressive anti virus shield icons, but no games, no fun stuff. Short cuts to matrixes for serious sounding projects were lined up and orderly, but no fun screen saver, just the computer standard. She either wasn't a frivolous woman, or didn't think about details, just the facts.

"Zoi, can you come help me?" She called down the hall to him, causing him to glance up sharply. A strange pang echoed in his heart. 'How cozy that sounds.' He thought, trying to ignore the sensation. He could almost pretend, for one crazy moment they were just hanging out, a normal night after work for them both, dinner and maybe some movie on TV. Light conversation about how their day went and then…

'And then what, idiot?' He asked himself. He wasn't sure what he thought about her…were they friends, were they acquaintances, just ships passing in the night, what? But whatever they were, it was a sure bet it was just for tonight only. She wasn't sure she trusted him, let alone liked him.

"Coming." He answered, switching off the monitor and walking down the hall towards her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, they sat on the couch, food containers and drinks spread over the coffee table. Ami sat with her feet tucked under her as she ate, forgetting to be lady like in her haste to actually eat. Zoi sat casually a cushion length away from her, at a slight angle so he could eat and talk to her while facing her, but with both feet still planted on the ground, thanks to his long legs.

They were enjoying themselves immensely.

"You know," Ami for some reason felt compelled to confess, "I never eat here in the living room. This is the first time I've ever had a meal on my couch!" She giggled even as she said it. Then she giggled again, she wasn't the giggling type, yet here she was, doing it!

But her comment caused Zoi to pause, food halfway to his mouth. "Never? You've never eaten a meal in here before?" For a guy who had eaten countless meals in front of his TV or computer, it was difficult to comprehend.

"Nope!" She was smiling between bites.

"Amazing." He said with a shake of his head. "You've got to get out more _Lille_." He said.

The comment should have offended her, but it didn't. Perhaps the nickname helped to soften the blow. She had never really had a nickname before…it was nice.

They ate for a few more minutes in silence mostly; simply making comments like 'pass the salt' or 'would you like more noodles?', but the air between them was comfortable, companionable.

A gold winding clock in the corner chimed discreetly and Ami gave a start. "OH, it's seven thirty already!" She exclaimed. Then added out loud, though she was talking to herself. "No matter, it's not like I need to watch it every night."

"Watch what?" He asked, gulping down his drink.

She hated for him to think she was such an egghead, but she told him anyways. "Jeopardy, I watch it most evening's if I'm home." Which she almost always was, she added silently.

"Hey, I like that show, turn it on." He said generously.

Ami jumped up happily and located the remote that she always kept in the same spot. She didn't stop to think to closely about it, but it make her happy to know he would at least stay for the duration of the show. It had been niggling in the back of her mind that it was nice to have company.

She turned it on, and for the next half an hour the two finished off the last of their meal, and competed from the comfort of their couch with the brainiacs on screen.

Ami found herself pleasantly surprised when he got so many of the more difficult questions right. He was a pretty smart guy!

Finally the show wound down, and Ami clicked it off. The evening was coming to a close, and she was sorry to see it end. He was nice company; she could at least admit that to herself.

But instead of getting up to leave, he put down his empty food containers and sat back on the couch. "So, tell me about yourself." He asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh, well…um…" She was embarrassed; talking about herself had never been strength of hers. "What would you like to know?"

He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. Darn he was sexy, she thought with a blush.

"Ok, how about we play twenty questions." He suggested. It was a kid's game, but it suited their relaxed mood.

She nodded in agreement. It sounded like an innocent enough game; little did she know it would backfire on her.

"Fine, what's your full name?' He began.

"Ami Minuzo." She didn't offer her full name.

"Your turn." He prompted when she didn't say anything else.

"Oh! Ok…I already know your name so…" She wracked her brain. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if it would be too nosy or inappropriate.

He chuckled when she still didn't say anything. "It's not that hard, after all, you have several more chances to ask."

She blinked, and the question slipped out before she could help it. "Why do you always laugh at me?" She wanted to know, feeling slightly insulted.

He laughed again in surprise. "Is that one of your questions?" But she only frowned, he answered evenly. "I don't mean to. It's just that you're not like most of the people I know…" He shrugged.

"Is that a good thing?" She couldn't believe she'd asked that. Ami fidgeted with the hem of her sweatshirt, not believing that she had asked such a question.

Zoi stilled, realizing what the question implied. 'Did he like her', she was inadvertently asking. It was a simple question; light on the surface but one that could get him in trouble if he answered wrong.

"Yeah." He finally said. "Yeah it is." His voice was soft when he answered.

Now she wouldn't look at him, but she was pleased at his answer. "Your turn." He prodded, trying to get past the moment.

She took a deep breath, feeling suddenly brave. "What did you do jail time for? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ami said it fast, as though it might be a less dicey question that way.

"I'll answer it." But he wouldn't like it. The unhappy reminder of his past was unwelcome. "I was busted for running a scam on rich teenagers with too much money and not as much street smarts as they thought." It was all he would say on the matter.

Ami could see the tension in him, and was sorry she had caused it. She wanted to reach out and touch his arm in apology, but she remained still where she was.

"My turn." He said almost viciously. "How old are you?"

She blinked, not liking the question, or more accurately, the answer. "33." This was said stiffly.

She was older than he had first guessed. The thought bothered him, but he refused to dwell on it at the moment.

Ami opened her mouth to ask his age, but he forestalled her with another question. "Are you single?"

Ami sensed a trap in the question but answered honestly enough. "Yes."

"You?" She asked. He nodded.

Now was the chance for her to ask something that had really been bothering her, and she prayed he would give her a direct answer. "Are you really just trying to con me out of money? Is that why you're here?"

Zoi clamped his mouth shut, his jaw working. No one had believed him when he had declared he was changing his ways. But for some reason he thought that she had. And her question felt like a betrayal.

"Yes." Was all he said. Oh, she had pissed him off now. "My turn again. 33 and single. Why?" He wanted to know. "What's wrong with you?"

Pain shot through her. It was a dreaded question for single women everywhere. Most people danced around it, asking pointed questions about her, or making cutting remarks. But no one had ever outright asked her what her 'problem' was. It was degrading.

"I'm single by choice." She said, lifting her chin in defiance. "My turn." She cut him off. She knew she could win this round. "What do you do for a living now that you've turned over a 'new leaf'?" That last part said with sarcasm.

He sat on the edge of the couch now, his body vibrating with anger. "Still looking." He growled. He went for the kill. "Are you a virgin?"

Ami gasped. "What?" She blinked, sure she had misunderstood. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." He said, inching closer to her, determined to get in her face and make her as angry as she had made him. To hurt her as she had hurt him.

"That's none of your business." But she was shaking now, so upset with his questions.

"Which means you are." He nodded in cruel satisfaction. "You frigid?"

She stood, so agitated she could barely think straight. "How old are you?" She breathed, her words low, not trusting herself not to launch at him and beat him senseless.

Someone about her tone told him this wasn't like her other questions. "25." He said. He was battling more than just her now; he was lashing out at every person who had ever tried to put him in his place. "Not that it matters, you're too old and too inexperienced to know how to handle a guy like me anyway."

He stood too so that they were facing one another. But there was so much anger and tension between them now.

At his words, she let out a hurt, strangled cry. And suddenly Zoi felt horrible. He was hurting this woman who had been nothing more than a victim of circumstance.

"You think your age isn't important?" She said, and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Well you couldn't be more wrong. You're young, but it's no excuse for lack of manners. Or lack of class for that matter." She walked to the door, still limping a little but the pain inside was so much worse.

She pulled it open and turned to face him. "I think you'd better go."

He was being dismissed. Put in his place, he thought, the anger returning full force.

"Fine." He walked past her and out the door without another word.

Ami shut the door behind him, and allowed herself to cry in earnest. Because he was right, about so many things. And it hurt…terribly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoi drove himself home, his mind racing with everything the two had said to one another. In the darkness of the road, the streetlights illuminated him at measured intervals, the roads deserted. Just like his life, he thought desolately. Empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I have been informed by several ppl that I have been spelling Ami's last name wrong in this and my other ficky. I am very sorry, I didn't realize! It's too late to go back and change it now, but I hope it doesn't deter you from reading it. I will do better next time! Names have always been my weakness in my writing. Gomen!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Answers and more Questions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was a long one for Ami. She had awoken to discover new aches and pains she hadn't had the night before. She had been tempted to just not go to work, but there were too many people who depended on her, her patients most especially. Besides, she had spent too much time the night before in a funk over the hurtful things that had been said to her, and she needed to get out and clear her head, and work would be just the thing.

But she found herself working late though knowing she should have been taking it easy, she instead pushed herself harder and consequently it was late in the evening, almost nighttime by the time she dragged herself into her apartment.

Ami let herself into her pitch-black apartment, reminding herself once again that she needed to get a new 'nightlight' for the hall so she could see when she came in late. She flicked on the kitchen light but walked past it moving to the living room, wanting some noise to drown out the quiet.

She flicked on the TV, and switched it to CNN. She dropped her purse, then started to turn back to the kitchen when a story on the news caught her eye. Ami paused, watching the show, then realizing she was warm. She unbuttoned her jacket and slid it down slender arms, letting it drop on the couch behind her. In movements that spoke of longtime habit, she slipped out of her shoes and began tugging her silk undershirt from her skirt, and was just lifting it up above her waist when a voice behind her spoke.

"Well, well. So the doc does have curves under her boring business suits." A man said, and Ami whirled in shock.

Lying across her couch, lounging back on an elbow and looking sinfully handsome was non other than her self appointed antagonist. "Zoi!" She gasped.

He grinned, and in the dimly lit living room illuminated only by the light of the kitchen and TV, his smile was feral and bright.

So many thoughts crowded her mind. How did he get in? What was he doing here? And did he really think she was frigid?

Best to start at the beginning, she said, trying to calm herself. "Zoi, how did you get in here?" She asked, clutching small fists to her breastbone as though shielding herself from his gaze.

He sat up, his movements smooth. "It was easy." He said with a hint of disdain. "All electronic locks have a pass code set if the manger needs to get in for an emergency. They tend to be something really simple. I simply guessed yours, and let myself in."

Feeling vulnerable here in front of him in what she felt was half naked attire, she scooted back a bit. But memories from yesterday came flooding to her, and she stopped retreating, fire igniting in her eyes.

"Then I guess the real question is 'What are you doing here'?" There was frost in her normally gentle voice. "You're not welcome."

Zoi stood and studied her for a moment, his back to the kitchen light so that it was difficult to read his expression. "Yeah…about that." He said, glancing away as though uneasy. "I came to apologize."

Brows lifted in disbelief. "You broke into my apartment to apologize to me?" She asked for clarification. "You could have just called…" He didn't have her number, she realized, but that probably wouldn't have been a problem for a guy like him.

"But you wouldn't have answered, would you?" He said knowingly. "I hurt you pretty badly last night, and I'm sorry for it."

Ami bowed her head, not able to meet his eyes. "It's alright." She said, not wanting to discuss the uncomfortable topic.

"No, it's not alright!" He said with a touch of anger. Why wasn't she chewing his ass off about it? "Some of those things I said were pretty unforgivable and I..."

"But some of them were true." She felt forced to admit. Honesty had always been one of her strongest traits.

Zoi swallowed at her whispered words. It was one thing when she fought with him, but it was a million times worse when she showed him this fragile side of herself.

He needed to lighten the mood. "Ok, lets play a new game of twenty questions." He said, seemingly out of nowhere.

That caused her to look up. "What?"

"Yeah, go ahead, ask me anything." He said, trying for a grin.

Ami shook her head, turning away. "No thanks."

Desperate, Zoi stepped up a little.

"OK, I'll start." He said, talking fast. "First question, 'What do you like to do for fun?'"

She looked up at him silently, not intending to answer. So he answered himself.

"Great question Zoi." He complimented himself. "I like to go to clubs, I like a thrilling game of poker, I like cars that top out at 300 mph, and I love the beach." He watched for her reaction, but saw no spark. He tried again.

"Next, 'where do you live?'" He asked. "Another good question Zoi, boy you're full of 'em tonight! Well, to answer that, I'm living with my grandmother while I get back on my feet, she's tough as nails and fixes the best strudel you've ever tasted!"

That at least got the tiniest glimmer of a smile from her, though she quickly tried to hide it.

Encouraged, he continued with his game. "'Why are you such a jerk sometimes Zoi?' He queried."

At this, Ami nodded finally joining in. "Yes, I'd like to know the answer to that one too Zoi." She said firmly.

He flushed a little, but knew she deserved her pound of flesh.

"Well, to answer your question, I've always been like that. A sharp tongue and a defensive attitude is the only way to get ahead in life." He said, but strangely the words that echoed in his head were not in his voice. It was the voice of Mal, the man who had been a mentor and big brother to him. To a young boy without a father, Mal had seemed like a hero, and he had willingly followed where the man led, right into a life of crime.

But he didn't want to dwell on that. "Ok, I answered your question, now it's my turn." He said, ignoring her indignant gasp with a smile. She hadn't really asked the questions so it didn't quite count, but he sensed she was close to forgiving him.

A smart man would have treaded lightly, but although he was known for being clever, he wasn't good with emotions. So instead of being delicate, he got right to the point.

"Are you attracted to me?" He asked, at least having the sense not to smile about it. He didn't want her to think this was a joke.

Ami blinked. "I beg your pardon?" He couldn't seriously be asking her that.

"You heard me." He said, moving closer to her. The mood was perfect, with the dim lights creating an intimate setting around them, and his voice turning husky as he inched towards her.

"I don't like this game anymore Zoi." She said desperately. Her heart was beating frantically. This was crazy!

"It's no game." He assured her. They were standing facing one another, less than a foot away from each other. Zoi wanted very badly to reach out and stroke the warm skin of her shoulder, to trace that delicate curve of her neck. To slide the offensive business clothing off and hold the bewitching woman beneath.

"But I'm too ol-" She began, only to be cut off.

"I did a lot of thinking last night." He said, bring his eyes up from his perusal of her body back to her face and those beautiful eyes. He was glad she wasn't wearing her glasses at the moment, so he could see her face unobstructed. But at the same time he also found them adorable, making her look so intellectual and earnest. "And the thing is, I'm attracted to you." He said it so matter-of-factly that it threw Ami for a loop. And it wasn't lover like in the least.

"What?" She said, dumbstruck.

Zoi nodded. "I know, I was confused at first too." He said winningly, thinking he was handling this all so smoothly. "I kept thinking, 'she's not my type', and 'she's older than I am', and 'I'm not in a good place in my life right now'." He was being as open an honest as he could, thinking it would make her feel more comfortable with him.

Ami held herself up rigidly, her fists falling from her chest to bunch on her hips. 'Just who did he think he was?' She wondered to herself.

Well, he was waiting for a response, so she gave him one. "Well Zoi, as flattering as that was, I have to tell you, I'm not interested!" She barked. Zoi blinked. She hadn't seemed like a temperamental woman when they were getting to know each other last night.

"But I thought…" He began, only to be talked over.

"Don't do me any favors!" She shouted, and that shut up him. But only for a moment.

"Is that what you think this is?" He asked, and suddenly his voice was dangerous and Ami was taken aback at his tone. Her fists slipped from her hips to hang loosely. His quick changing moods were keeping her off balance.

But at once his intentions were clear. He closed the gap between them, his thumb on her chin, his finger beneath it, forcing her to look up at him. His was still, but his stance was one of confidence, arrogance and hardest to ignore; desire.

"Last night, I kept trying to think of all the reasons that we don't belong together." He said in a low vibrant voice, keeping her eyes trained on his. "But I kept coming up against one huge obstacle."

"What was it?" Ami asked breathlessly. He was mesmerizing her with his voice, and she was sure she was under a hypnotic spell. She _had_ to know what his answer would be…it was as necessary as air.

"You're eyes." He said softly, leaning in to kiss her temple, barely touching her, teasing them both.

"My…my eyes?" She wondered, confused. That didn't sound romantic, she thought in despair.

He nodded, his chin lightly brushing over her hair, sensitizing the nerve endings. "I kept seeing how you looked yesterday. Those beautiful, expressive eyes that looked up at me with distrust at first, then with concern. Then with a smile when we were getting along, and acceptance as well. And finally anger at how I betrayed you." He frowned at the reminder. "Your hurt stayed with me, made me question myself. Question a lot of things actually." Zoi shook his head. "No one's ever had quite that effect on me before."

Ami found herself leaning against Zoi, her hands in front of her on his chest as they talked. She was unaware of what she was doing. She had never felt this comfortable being near such a powerfully sexual man before.

But honestly prodded her to say: "But Zoi, it sounds more…more spiritual than physical." She confided.

He gave a strange smile and rested his forehead on hers for a moment. "Guess I'll just have to prove it to you." He whispered, leaning down and capturing her mouth with his.

He loved how small and petite she was, he thought as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her as closely to him as humanly possible. He was crushing her hands between them, but couldn't bring himself to release her. He kissed her over and over, his mouth fused with hers as they sampled one another for the first time, deciding they liked what they tasted.

Ami had experienced a few limp kisses following a tepid evening out, but nothing had prepared her for this. For the first time in her life, she could appreciate the term 'rock your world', it was a dead on description of how she was feeling. His mouth was firm against hers, teasing and enticing her. She felt the tip of his tongue lightly licking against the edges of her mouth, trying to get her to open up for more. She wasn't sure what to do, but where experience failed, instinct kicked in, and she parted her lips slightly, of which Zoi took full advantage, barging in and forcing her mouth to open wider.

From there Ami lost it completely. She would have given him anything, promised him the world at that moment as long as he didn't stop what he was doing. His tongue boldly swept into her mouth, and sensation after sensation rushed through her as her knees threatened to buckle. She managed to free her hands somehow, and she gripped his upper arms, his back, struggling to find a hold, her nails digging in as though that would bring him any closer to her.

She vaguely heard sounds of moans coming from Zoi, and the low masculine sounds turned her on even more. She wanted everything, she wanted it all now, and was sure he felt the same. Why wasn't he taking off her clothes? She wondered hazily, desperately. Why wasn't he carrying her to bed?

Ami was so far gone, she was at the point of stripping off her skirt herself to give him the message, when he began slowing their frantic kisses, pulling back a little at a time. He retreated from her mouth, placing kisses on her jaw, her cheek, her nose and temple points. He put some space between them so he could run his hands along her body, boldly exploring her curves.

She was confused and unsatisfied. She wanted more, why was he stopping? Ami almost cried out loud at the feelings of frustration welling up in her. "Zoi" She whimpered, not in control of herself at the moment. Under calm circumstances, she would never let someone know how much power they had over her. She was normally reserved and self-contained. At the moment, she felt like a wild creature, anxious for action, movement, something!

"Zoi!" She whimpered again, and his low sexy laugh skittered up her nerves, arousing her even more. He felt a shiver of longing wrack her tiny form.

"I know baby, believe me I know." He said calmly, his heartbeat racing, belying his mild tone.

"Why…" She was panting, she realized in shock. "Why did you stop?"

He groaned when she reached up on tiptoes and kissed the pulse at the base of his throat. "Ami…" He growled, and she reveled in the sound.

"Hmm…?" She was teasing him, she couldn't believe it. This wasn't her style at all! But she wanted to entice him to finish what he had started, what she needed so badly at the moment.

But to her dismay, he stepped away from her completely instead. "Whew, I need some air." He said, and walked past her over to the balcony, opening it and stepping out into the night.

Ami stood immobile, stunned. What had just happened here? She wondered. For once her brilliant mind failed her. She couldn't think straight! Absently, she rubbed her arms as the chill from outside wafted into her living room. She turned to look out and see Zoi standing with his back to her on the little balcony.

"Zoi?" She called out tentatively.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded so distance, so familiar. She should be embarrassed about what just happened…shouldn't she? But instead she felt connected to him, and was missing him even though he was only a few feet away.

"I'm…I'm…" Scared. Lonely. Confused. She thought to herself. "Cold." She murmured out loud.

He came back inside, closing the sliding door behind him. "Sorry" He said, speaking into the room. His grin was one of self-deprecation and…pain? "Had to pull myself together." He said wryly.

Ami was confused for only a moment before the other shoe dropped and she understood fully. She blushed madly, and her gaze dropped to the front of his jeans before she could help herself. Cursing herself for her lack of tact, she forced herself to look back up at him. His laugh was warm, as was his smile.

"Sorry _Lille _one, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He told her, coming back into the room and bypassing her to head for the couch. "I think I'll be o.k. now. Come sit with me." He instructed, patting the space next to him.

Ami walked over to him, but didn't sit down. She stood in front of him, arms crossed and a look of determination on her face. "Why did you stop?" She asked, forgoing embarrassment for now, only wanting answers.

He sighed gustily. "Because sweetheart," He said as though it were obvious, "that's no way to start a relationship."

Ami's eyebrows shot up. "A relationship!" She gasped. "Who said I wanted a relationship with you?" She demanded, while her brain was screaming 'of course you do!'

"What, you want my body but not my mind?" He scoffed, unoffended.

It sounded so crude when he put it that way.

"It's just…I…" How could she answer that. But while she was distract, Zoi reached up and pulled her down tumbling her onto his lap.

He settled her comfortably against him, ignoring her murmured protests and light wriggling to get loose. "Baby…I want to be with you." He confessed, and his words stilled her movements. "In every way possible, but I want to start slow with you, I want to do right."

Ami looked up at him, studying his face. He looked so sincere, so intent on this. "But I don't understand. I'm willing to go to bed with you. I want to!" She said, her voice rising in pitch. She colored in embarrassment. She was hardly acting like a shy virgin at the moment, more like a sex-crazed lunatic!

"I do too. You have no idea how much I want to Ami." He said, his voice serious. "But I've screwed up so many things in my life. It's important to me to do this right. I'm asking you to be patient with me, for both our sakes."

Ami leaned her head against his chest in spite of her protests. She was tired, it had been a long day, and her body ached from the bruises left over from the day before and even more so from the unsatisfied hunger for him. She savored the feel of being close to him. To being swept away on tides of emotions when she had thought she would never experience anything like this. That she was too old to tumble into a relationship with a stranger based on nothing more than physical attraction.

But she was a realist too. "Zoi, we can't have anything more than this. Think about it for a moment. I'm too old for you." She said, as though that were the end of it.

"Your age doesn't bother me." He denied.

"I don't believe that for a minute." She scowled. "You say that now, here in the privacy of my apartment. But what happens when we go out somewhere? Then what?"

He arched a brow. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He suggested. "I'm game, if you are."

She gulped. He was calling her out on her challenge. She was trying to get him to say he couldn't deal with their age difference but the truth was, she was the one who had problems with it.

When she didn't answer, he shuffled his legs a little, so that she was forced to hang on to him tighter so she wouldn't fall off his lap.

"Take a chance on me Ami." He asked, his eyes grave. "Please. All I'm asking for is dinner."

Looking up into his beautiful sea green eyes, Ami couldn't resist. "All right." She agreed. "We'll start with dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC-Oh dear! Ami, are you sure you know what you're doing? Um…does Zoi know what he's dong? Heh, heh…only I know the answers to that!


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FIVE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A special thanks to my dear faithful readers: asga, raye85, and FilmMaker1690 I am so glad you are enjoying it so far, and I really appreciate the feedback! I feel like I am getting to know you and making friends. I also don't intend to be predictable with my story so I do hope you will like what's coming up, but please be honest if you don't!

And a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and given me the encouragement to continue this story. EVERY REVIEW counts and bolsters my will to continue!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ami closed the door behind Zoi with a snap, all the while thinking over what all had happened. The embarrassment she had expected to feel never came. His honest desire for her had erased any feelings of discomfort, and she was left instead with an aching frustration.

She thought about their conversation right before he left.

"So, we'll go to Genaro's for an authentic Italian dinner, then head over to the Blue Mermaid for drinks and conversation, right?" He confirmed.

"R-Right…" She agreed. She had let him choose the venue for dinner, but should have known he would pick someplace young and hip. She had hoped for a romantic dinner, this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

She had followed him to the door as he was letting himself out. He placed one last kiss on her surprised lips and gave her an order. "No suits at dinner, doc. Wear something cute!"

By the time she had gotten over her dismay at his statement and decided to be insulted, he was gone.

She was going to have to go shopping, she surmised grimly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ami hated to go shopping, and put it off as long as she could. Knowing her plans were for Saturday night, she dithered around; even going into her office Saturday morning to do some catch up paperwork, just to put off the loathsome task.

She had contacted her good friend Serena to ask for help, as her friend genuinely loved to shop and had a good eye for the right clothing, but she had been unable to come. A pre-set play date with her best friend Rei and their children had nixed that idea.

Ami finally made herself leave the office and go to that most dreaded of places; the mall.

She bypassed the usual Anne Taylor store where she bought most of her things, and instead headed for a chic place that displayed trendy clothing on toothpick mannequins in the store windows. Two minutes later, she walked out. She felt ridiculous even going into the store. The music had been a techno beat and the sales staff had been no older than seventeen. The only people shopping in there had been teenagers, or teenagers accompanied by parents. Clearly she did not belong.

Concerned, she went over to an empty mall bench and sat for a moment, angry with herself that she had waited till the last minute. Two women walked by, both dressed in stylish clothing that caught her eye. The outfits they wore were weren't too young, and the colors were a little brighter than she liked but the lines were good and they certainly seemed to be catching the men's attention.

On their arms, both carried bags that declared Bebe in thin black letters. Ami stood and nodded once, then turned in the direction they had just come from, in search of the store that would save her from fashion disaster. She hoped.

Ami walked to the window of the store, having easily located the boutique. Immediately she was enticed by the dress in the front of the store. It was not her usual style at all. But the mannequin's body type was similar to hers, without the extra long arms and legs. The dress seemed to compliment a smaller body and bust, and she decided she would buy it and knock Zoi's socks off.

Ami went inside and purchased the red metal pendant halter buble dress and black camillia patent translucent wedge shoes that went with the outfit, kissing two hundred and seventy bucks goodbye. But the real mystery to her was; 'how can the shoes cost more than the dress?' Nevertheless, she was pleased with her dress; sure she would look smashing in it. She was proud of her impulsive nature; she never bought things without trying them on first. Zoi was having an interesting impact on her, she decided.

Ami went home and jumped in the shower, jumped out a few moments later clean and refreshed, and rushed around the bathroom getting ready. She fixed her hair, and wanting to try something new to go with the dress, she slicked it back away from her face, thinking it looked good. But at the last minute she chickened out and fixed it back to her normal style.

A glance at her watch had her yelping and she quickly dashed on some make up, slipped her shoes on, gasping at the pain of wearing a new pair of unfamiliar spiked heels. 'At least I'll look good', she muttered to herself.

The dress was red all right, and short of skirt and bared her arms and shoulders. The shoes were a black strip up her feet and see through on the back and heel.

She finally knew she couldn't put it off any later, that she had to leave. Zoi had offered to pick her up, but she brushed him off, saying it was too far for him to come all the way over when they were going to be in the city, which was right close to his grandmother's place. Now that her car was back out of the shop and she no longer had to take busses everywhere, she was happy to have her independence back.

Ami barely glanced at herself in the mirror, but what she saw made her smile. 'I look young!' She thought happily.

Her smile dimmed a little as she struggled to drive, the heels getting in the way every time she stepped on the breaks.

Ami pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes before she was due to meet him. The place was busy, and clearly an upscale, popular joint. A valet waved her up and she pulled up to the entrance. He opened the door for her, and handed her out, blatantly eyeing her legs. He couldn't have been more than twenty, so she wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered. She gave him her keys and headed inside.

She tried her best to walk steadily, but her ankle slipped to the side twice, and she winced, hoping no one noticed. Ami glanced around at the other couples and parties waiting to be seated. No one over the age of forty, it seemed. She was glad she had chosen this dress, now she would just have to be careful how she acted. She didn't want to embarrass Zoi.

Two women who were waiting for a table stood by a decorated mini tree rudely staring in her direction. Ami felt uncomfortable but couldn't decipher what their problem was.

She walked up to the hostess's counter and asked if Zoi Danielsson had made a reservation, when the man in question walked up beside her. Ami looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice, but found that he wasn't addressing her, and in fact didn't even appear to recognize her.

"Hi, I need to put in a reservation for two please." He said pleasantly, with a flirty smile for the hostess. She gladly turned her attention away from Ami to the handsome blond before her.

"Zoi?" Ami said, pulling her attention to him.

He turned, smile still in place, "Hi..I…" He trailed off, his smile disappearing. "Ami?" He asked, stunned.

Her welcoming smile slipped a little when he didn't seem to be recovering from the shock very quickly. "Hi." She answered an arch tone of false bravado, putting a hand on her hip and cocking it out in a hammy pose.

Zoi stepped back to get a better look at her, and his expression became bleak.

For the first time since she had donned the dress, she felt a flutter of nerves. "What's the matter?" She asked uncomfortably.

His eyes left hers to travel down her body, taking in the outfit, the heels, the whole package. Zoi cleared his throat. "Nothing." He said stonily. Then he grabbed her hand, and began dragging her outside. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, even as he was already tugging her out the door.

"Ow, let go! Zoi, you're hurting me…" Ami heard herself practically whining. But it was better than letting the humiliation rush in to take its place.

They made it out into the cooler night air and a little ways away from the entrance to a relatively private area shrouded by trees before Zoi exploded. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" He demanded, releasing her to wave a hand to encompass the outfit.

Ami wasn't sure how to respond. "What do you mean?"

His face got angrier. "Is this your idea of a joke?" He wanted to know. "Cause if it is, its not funny. Are you trying to teach me a lesson here or something?" He asked in stern tones.

"A lesson…? Zoi, I thought you would like it...I…" She faltered, fell silent. What else was there to say?

"I said 'no suit'! I didn't say dress like a sixteen year old hooker!" He hissed. "I can't believe you went to this length to humiliate me!"

Pain crowded out all other emotions. He was humiliated? Because of her? Her face fell, the confusion and anxiety gone. She looked away, watching with a detached air as a young couple walked up to the door of the club, the man holding the door open for the woman, both laughing and seeming to enjoy each other's company. For some reason, that was sort of how she had pictured this evening. It was a far cry from reality.

But with age did come wisdom, she realized. And when all else failed you, exit with dignity. She lifted her chin, lifting bitter eyes to his she said softly, in a hoarse voice; "It seems I made a mistake. Now I think I'll go before I humiliate you any further." With that she turned and began walking slowly away.

Zoi watched her go, confused by what had taken place. But his inner voice screamed that he had made a mistake and he had better go fix it now or he was going to loose her for good.

"Ami. Wait." He called, jogging a little to catch up to her. In those heels she wasn't going very fast anyway. "So if you didn't do this to spite me, then why are you dressed like this?" He asked, his brow furrowed. He was genuinely perplexed.

"Because you told me to dress young!" She wailed, forgetting decorum in the face of her tumultuous feelings.

He sucked in an indignant breath. "No I didn't! I never said that!"

"Yes you did! You…." She paused, thinking back. Had he actually said that? She couldn't remember now. "Well, either way, I did dress nicely for you! How can you say I did this to humiliate you?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. So unlike herself, she thought in despair.

"You call that dressing nicely?" He said in disbelief. He was getting louder, almost as though he were trying to shout some sense into her.

"What wrong with this dress?" She asked, close to tears now.

"How can you ask me that, you _know_ what's wrong with that dress!" He roared, but clamped his mouth shut at the look on her face. She was looking at him as though he had just stabbed her through the heart.

"I see…" She whispered painfully. So he thought the same as she did. That she wasn't pretty enough to pull of this dress. He was cruel to be so blunt. No gallantry in this man, she realized as a tear slipped past her defenses and trailed slowly down her cheek.

"Ami…" He murmured contritely, feeling horrible at being he cause of her tears. His honesty was hurting her. He had promised himself he would be careful with her, and here he was botching it up, not twenty minutes into the evening.

He reached out to gather her into his arms, but she resisted. "Don't touch me." She said rawly.

"Ami, please talk to me. Tell me what's going through your mind." He pleaded when she remained silent.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked wearily. "I think you've said it all."

"But I don't understand why you're dressed like this. That dress….doesn't belong on you." He said in quiet tones.

Ami was aching with pain. To be told by someone whom you liked, were attracted to, that they didn't think you were pretty enough was gut wrenching. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough for false lies about her appearance, but would it be so hard to show her a little tenderness, she wondered?

She shook her head, unable to speak.

Zoi waited a moment, collecting his thoughts. Then he began to talk, softly but firmly. "Ami, I am sorry that I hurt you. You've no idea how sorry _lille _one. I hate that those tears are because of me. But I'm not sorry about what I said about the dress. Because it's true, that dress isn't a reflection of you."

At her gasp, he looked up, their eyes finally meeting, and his gaze was heated. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that you had to be something other than you were, that wasn't my intention at all. You're so intelligent and sweet, I could tell from the minute I met you. You're passionate, and yes red is the color of passion but I like to think that you keep it hidden just for your lover, not put on display for the world to see."

Ami's mind was swirling. Was that what he had meant about the dress not being 'her'?

"Those shoes look uncomfortable and you look like your limping. I wanted to spend an evening with you, with all your attention on me but I have a feeling it'll be on your sore feet instead. And I had planned to take you out dancing but I doubt you can do that in those." His voice was wry now.

Ami was beginning to realize that better than any smooth practiced line he might have said to sooth her pain, it paled in comparison to this stark honesty that was a balm to her fractured soul. He didn't think she was unattractive, and in fact his appraisal of her seemed to be insightful. How did he know her so well after only having spent two days with her?

"You don't look like the scared little mouse who needed me to protect her even as she tried to push me away, like you were that first day. Nor do you look like the sweet and sincere woman who laughed with me on the sofa, or put me in my place when I went to far." His voice dropped to a seductive octave. "Or the woman I held in my arms, who melted at my touch."

Ami blushed madly at that.

"You look like every other woman out there, dressed for attention and just wanting to be noticed. Where's the true Ami, the one that doesn't do sarcasm, who puts men twice her size in their place with a few well said words?" He reached out and stroked a thumb over her damp cheek. "Where's my Ami?" He asked, leaning down for a kiss. It was sweet, tender, all the things he was trying to say, wrapped up in a lovely moment.

Ami flowed into the kiss, opening her mouth to him, allowing him deeper entrance to her. It wasn't the hot and heavy kisses they had shared before. This seemed to be more a meeting of souls. But this wasn't the time or place for it, and he pulled back a few minutes later.

She looked up at him, his eyes still closed as they rested their foreheads together. He had been open and honest, and it was time she did the same. "You're right, this dress isn't me." She admitted. "I guess I wanted to make sure you weren't regretting asking me out. I wanted to fit in with your crowd."

"My crowd?" He asked, arching a brow. "I just wanted us to have a nice dinner together, just wanted to spend time getting to know you. If you weren't comfortable with this place when I suggested it, you should have said so." But he was speaking in kinder tones now.

Ami found herself doing something she would never had imagined dong before. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him do the same, and she loved the feeling of his strong arms around her. "So, what do we do now?" She wanted to know.

Zoi grinned. "I have an idea." He said cockily. Ami looked up at his face, and suddenly felt wary.

"What is it?" She asked, bracing herself.

"You'll have to trust me." He said. "But first we need to get you out of those clothes." He said wickedly.

Ami couldn't suppress the blush this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC-it may be a bit before the next chapter-I am starting a new course that is going to take up a LOT of my time! But it will be over in a month! (But a month seems so long-though it wont take me that long to update!)


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter six

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Never in Ami's wildest imagination had she thought to find herself back at the mall on her date with Zoi. This was a little…weird.

"Come on." He said, his hand firmly holding on to hers as if he were afraid she would bolt. To be fair, she was considering the idea.

They walked past the bebe store, and Ami flushed at his perusal of the mannequin wearing the exact outfit she now sported.

"Well, no points for originality." He said with a smile. Ami giggled, he was so sweat really.

Then she reminded herself that 33-year-old women didn't giggle.

They walked into another store, Charlotte Russe. Ami hesitated, feeling overdressed and far too young to be in there. Zoi sensed her reasons for hanging back and leaned down to kiss her temple. "I thought you trusted me." He said, releasing her hand to wander further into the store.

Ami stood at the store entrance, watching as he browsed the women's clothing. She wished she didn't feel so self-conscious, wished she could be more like Zoi. And she realized that if she wanted to be with him, she would have to get over some of these shy reservations. She needed to prove to him that she trusted him. Apparently it was a big thing with him; trust.

She wandered into the store and stood close to Zoi, aware of the looks she was getting. A nosy woman two clothing racks away was openly staring and Ami was having a hard time ignoring her. Suddenly, Zoi shifted, blocking the woman's view and Ami looked up in surprise. He gave her a supportive smile and continued to look through the dresses. She had thought he wasn't paying attention but apparently he didn't miss much.

Finally, he pulled out a light blue jersey dress with a thin ribbon of white just under the bust line. It had short-capped sleeves and a scooped neckline, and with her height it would fall right to her knees. It was adorable and perfect.

"This is it, try this on." He said, handing her the dress and hands on her shoulder, he steered her towards the dressing rooms.

"Zoi…how do you know what dress size I wear?" She asked, confused.

"Lucky guess." He said, studying her feet. "What size shoe do you wear? Your feet are so dainty and small." He said admiringly.

She told him and he disappeared, presumably to find her a pair of shoes to go with the outfit.

Ami slipped the dress on and stared at her reflection. It was pretty and charming and very flattering to her figure. She looked cute! Shoes were shoved under the opening beneath her dressing room door and she picked up the white sandals and slid them on. Comfortable and with a slight heel to give her some lift.

"Well, how does it look?" Zoi wanted to know.

Ami shook her head. "Were you a woman in your past life or something?" She wanted to know.

Zoi laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have excellent taste." She said, opening the door to show him.

His grin fell at the sight of her, to be replaced by a warm smile. He stepped in, crowding her back into the small dressing room. "There's my Ami." He murmured, backing her up against the wall and kissing her senseless.

The area was tight and warm, and certainly not intended for that kind of activity, but Zoi couldn't seem to help himself, which flattered Ami in the extreme.

His mouth never strayed from hers, while his hands roamed, caressing the soft fabric and womanly curves underneath. When she found herself becoming dizzy from lack of breath, she broke away from him, only to have him giving her moist kisses on her neck. She couldn't control the shivers at the light, erotic touch of his mouth on her heated skin. His heavy breathing only added to the moment, both savoring the desire building up between them.

A tap on the thin wooden door and the sound of a woman clearing her throat had Ami hastily pushing Zoi away. How embarrassing to be caught making out in the back of a clothing store on a Saturday night, she realized in horror.

"We'll be right out." Zoi said, never taking his eyes off her. In a move that left her breathless, he reached down and grabbed at the hem of her skirt, slowly peeling it up her body and off of her entirely. In a daze she lifted her arms, cooperating out of sheer shock.

When he was done, she stood before him in plain white panties and a white bra, her arms crossed over her chest protectively, and her eyes wide in disbelief. Then, in an even more daring move, he dropped the dress on the small bench and crouched down in front of her, putting a hand behind her knee and sliding it down till it reached her foot as he eased off the sandal. He repeated the motion with the other one, and Ami was shaking too hard to stand on her own any longer.

He was rising to stand as she was slipping helplessly down, and he caught her to him. "Don't you go fainting on me yet _lille_ one." He whispered, holding her close. "I've got plans for you."

He moved away and turned to leave, and then reached up to grab the red dress she had been wearing that hung on the back of the door and awkwardly bent to pick up her shoes in the small space. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He said, taking both dresses and both pairs of shoes.

Ami squeaked indignantly. He was leaving her here with nothing to wear!

She was painfully aware of the minutes ticking by, and that Zoi had still not returned. Was this some sort of prank, she was beginning to wonder. The lights flickered overhead, a signal that the store would be closing soon.

Just when Ami was becoming panicky, there was the sound of material scraping the door, then the blue dress was tossed over the top of the opening to land on the floor in front of her. The white sandals were slid under the opening and Zoi's voice floated over.

"Hurry up and get dressed, they're about ready to close."

Ami wanted to retort that she was well aware of that, and that it was his fault she had been waiting around with no clothes on, but decided not to waste any time, and simply donned the dress and slipped on the sandals. She noted the price tags had been removed.

She opened the door, and Zoi nodded approvingly. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Ami nodded and stepped out. "But I need to pay for the clothes…" She said uncertainly. "And where is my red dress?"

"The clothes are paid for." Zoi said, talking over her protest. "And I gave her the dress as an apology for our…indiscretion."

Ami glanced over at the woman as they walked out of the store. She was heavyset and there was no way the dress would fit her. "But…what…?" Maybe it was better if she didn't ask.

The two stepped out of the mall, the parking lot looking empty, with only a few other cars besides.

"Where to?" Zoi asked.

Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. Zoi laughed. "Guess that answers that question." He said, taking her hand and walking her to his car.

Ami couldn't help but sneak glances up at him. The parking lot lights shone brightly on them and she felt she could just look at him forever. He was so handsome, and unlike any man she had ever met before. In the past she had always found longhaired men distasteful, and she didn't care of the look. But he wore it tied back, and it was wavy with a sheen of health to it. The proud forehead and sharp cheekbones gave her the fleeting impression of a warrior, and sent a thrill of possessiveness through her. He was hers, if only for the moment.

Since they had missed the chance to dine in an upscale restaurant, they instead drove around until they found an all night pizzeria. There were the only patrons in the place, and it was small and decorated with signs proclaiming the great deals they offered.

Ami sat on a worn cushion bench at Zoi's insistence and propped her arms on the wooden table that was old but clean, while he stood at the counter, deliberating over their order. He finally gave the mustached man behind the counter their order, and then he crossed to join Ami. She expected him to sit next to her on the bench, so she scooted over. Instead, he sat across from her.

She looked up at him inquiringly, and he smiled, reaching across the table to grasp her small hands in his larger ones. "I wanted to be able to look at you when we talk." He said, in a low voice. Ami blushed, and realized the problem with him sitting right across from her was that she couldn't hide her expressions and emotions.

A salad arrived and she was glad to have something to distract herself from his full attention. Soon after, a small pizza was delivered, and the two ate and talked well into the night, falling in love over cheesy pepperoni and cold sodas little by little.

The men who worked at the pizzeria couldn't help but enjoy watching the couple who shared intense looks, the woman softly blushing, the man boldly demonstrative. Every time he would squeeze her hand, or lean far over the table to kiss her cheek or mouth, they would chuckle over her flustered reaction. This went on for several hours.

Ami was disconcerted to learn that it was quite late when they finally decided to leave.

"Zoi, did you know it's almost two o'clock in the morning?" She asked, looking up from her watch.

He yawned a little and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Since it didn't seem to faze him, she said nothing more. But she was never up at this time of the night…or morning for that matter. Yet she had to admit, it was nice. She had nowhere to go in the morning and she really was enjoying their time together.

He drove her back to her car, still parked at the exclusive restaurant where their evening had gotten off to a rocky start.

Zoi leaned her against her car, kissing her deeply, taking his time about it. People were still hanging out, but some starting to head home and a few were eyeing them curiously. Ami had never been one for public displays of anything; much less affection and in the back of her mind she knew she should put a stop to it. But the pleasure center of her brain was in control and had no intention of letting that happen.

Ultimately it was Zoi who had to be strong enough for both of them.

He pulled back, but his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. His eyes were closed, as though savoring the moment privately, before he opened them and turned his slumberous gaze on her. "I had a really nice time tonight." He said hoarsely, falling back on that clichéd line.

Ami licked her lips and decided to be brave. "It…it doesn't have to end here Zoi." She offered quietly.

"Ami" He groaned in anguish. "Don't torment me, this is hard enough as it is."

She was too embarrassed at being turned down to try again. "I suppose I'd better go." She said, regret evident in her voice.

"Wait." He said, softly, not wanting to let her go. "Tell me something first."

She stilled, waiting for his question.

"Do you love me, precious Ami?" He asked, pinning her with an intense look.

She gasped, the question unexpected. "What?"

He shook his head. "You heard me. Do you?"

"Zoi…" She began. "We haven't known each other that long…I can hardly even think how to answer such a complicated que-"

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do." He said, his tone hardening.

"I…I…" She was floundering, and suddenly she felt bereft as he released her to step away.

"I see." He said coldly. "Sorry, guess I got ahead of myself."

"But, Zoi" She protested, hastily trying to soften his pain. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"No, it's fine. Really." He said, putting more distance between them. He was walking away, and Ami stood still against the car, her arms wrapped around her for warmth. She felt horrible.

"Zoi," She called, one last desperate attempt. He stopped a few feet away, and waited. "I'm sorry." She pleaded, her voice heavy with feeling.

He stuck his hands into his coat pockets, and gave a shrug as though it weren't important. He looked away for a moment, up to the restaurant that was teeming with life.

"No biggie babe, guess I was the only one under the spell. Maybe next time." But the offhanded manner in which he spoke sent fear chasing up her spine, as though there might not be a next time. And he hadn't called her babe before, and somehow it felt empty, as though he had used the endearment a million times before and it didn't mean a thing.

He left, and she winced as his car squealed angrily out of the parking lot.

She slowly got into her car. "He's being unreasonable." She told herself out loud, but even she could hear the worry in her voice.

And you weren't being honest, her inner voice whispered. She chose to ignore that, and turned her car towards home.

This is all Greg's fault, her mind suggested insidiously.

Ami's hands hardened on the steering wheel. Greg. She hadn't thought about him in a long time….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC!!


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER SEVEN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cool, rainy Sunday morning.

Zoi sat in the worn reading chair positioned at the windowsill of the small apartment he shared with his Grandmother. In actually it was her place and he was just crashing there, but when he told people about it, he made it sound as though he were the one helping her out.

The rain that fell outside matched his grim mood. The quiet behind him was comfortable, his grandmother sitting on the sofa watching the TV with the sound off and her sewing spread out all around her. She was of the old fashioned mindset that idle hands were the devils instruments, so she always kept herself busy.

When she heard her grandson sigh yet again, she put down her latest project, a tablecloth that she was working on for the dining room.

Her heart ached for the child he had been and the toughened adult he had become. Life had not been easy for him, though she had tried her best. For a boy with golden looks in a poor neighborhood, she had not been able to hold on to him for long and he had discovered the shortcut to the good life, and all the troubles that came with it.

She had worked two jobs to feed and cloth him when his parents had up and disappeared, leaving him behind. And while she worked, he learned the ways of the streets. A silver tongue and a sinful face had gotten him far, and what he hadn't known, his equally misguided friends and his mentor had taught him.

'Gigi', as her grandson called her, watched him for a few moments more before breaking the silence.

"What's troubling you child?" She asked in her thick accent. She waited patiently for his reply, expecting it to be about his work situation. Honest labor was hard to come by with a criminal record.

Zoi turned to study the gnarled face of the only person who had ever loved him unconditionally. She was everything to him, and he had betrayed that so many times in his choice of profession and lifestyle. Driving fast cars that weren't his, stealing money from those he considered undeserving, dating women who only knew how to show him a good time... He had seen disappointment on her face so many times because of him, yet still she loved and forgave him.

But in this she would understand, he knew. "A woman, Gigi." He answered her.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Woman loved Zoi, but he never gave them any serious consideration. "The one you met a few days ago?" She asked curiously.

Zoi nodded. He would have felt foolish admitting it to anyone else, but she understood him. "I'm in love with her Gigi. She's the one." His face softened at just the thought of her.

"Ahh." Gigi nodded, understanding clearing her face. "So, you've found her, the one you've been waiting for." She smiled, full of pride for her grandson. "I can't wait to meet her."

Zoi sighed again, and cast his eyes back up to the gray skies. "You may not get a chance to. I think I scared her off."

Amusement was the last thing he expected. Yet Gigi couldn't seem to surpass a chuckle. "I'm not surprised. It's the family's blessing. Or curse, depending on how you look at it." She said.

Zoi rolled his eyes. "Gigi, you know I don't believe in the family legend. It's just a bunch of bullsh-crap." He amended hastily.

"And yet, here you are declaring you've found your 'meant to be', and falling in love within only a few days. And fallen hard, I'll wager." She added.

When Zoi remained silent, she continued. "It's been that way for all our family for as long as I can remember. We meet our other half, and fall in love with them right away. It's the other half that gives us trouble." She smiled in remembrance. "Why I recall, I fell in love with your grandfather the first night I met him. Took me three years to wear him down though."

"She's older than me." He said absently. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. She was so different from every other woman he had ever met. She wasn't flirty or flashy; she was smart, sensitive, and tiny. And quite pretty when she made the effort. But for once, he wasn't about looks. He liked her personality. She was cautious one minute and the next going up in flames, sending his system into overdrive.

She was addictive. Even now he was craving a taste of her.

He ran a hand through his hair, disturbing the golden locks. It would be so easy to take her to bed, she was more than willing. Hell, she had already invited him twice now. But with her reservations, it would be all too easy for her to send him on his way afterwards. He wanted her to be under his spell too. He was far from being a 'sensitive guy', but for once, he wanted to take things slow, to enjoy her, to get to know her.

He hoped she would give him the chance.

Xoxoxoxo

A knock on the door Sunday afternoon startled Ami, so that she looked up sharply from the book in front of her. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she was reluctant to answer the door. No one she knew ever came over uninvited. She put down the paperback she had been trying to read all morning. She had found it hard to concentrate, thoughts of last night filling her head.

A glance at the mirror in her hallway reminded her she was still wearing a longish t-shirt that she had worn to bed, with a pair of old running shorts she had slipped on when she awoke. She gasped; glad she hadn't opened the door yet.

The knock came again, more insistently, and she floundered, unsure what to do, until a familiar voice spoke out to her.

"Ami, I know you're in there. C'mon let me in." Zoi called.

She gaped like a fish. Last night he had given her the impression that he was hurt and angry with her. Now he was here, begging to be let in.

Too relieved to remember she wasn't properly dressed, she quickly opened the door, to see the handsome figure of Zoi, leaning against the doorjamb. In jeans, a navy chambray shirt and a leather jacket, he looked incredible.

He grinned, straightening up at the sight of her. "Hey beautiful. Love the shirt." He studied it for a moment, then leaned down and pecked a kiss on her cheek before passing her to enter into her apartment.

Ami flushed, tugging the gray t-shirt that sported a picture of Albert Einstein. It might as well have said the word 'nerd' on it, she thought in embarrassment.

She followed behind him, and he seated himself on a comfortable chair across from the couch. Ami resumed her seat on the couch, and waited, hands folded in her lap. But Zoi didn't seem to be in a hurry to say anything; he simply sat there staring at her t-shirt again, with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Zoi?" She prompted, trying to bring his attention up to her. She was going to burn the wretched shirt the minute she had a chance.

"Hmm? Oh." Zoi finally forced himself to meet her eyes. "I thought we could have a late lunch."

Ami wanted nothing more. But last night had confused her, and she couldn't keep up with his quick changing moods. "What about what you said last night?" She asked tentatively.

"About me asking if you loved me?" He said, not intending to skirt around the issue.

She nodded, waiting nervously.

"I asked you for a reason Ami. You're a smart girl, I think you can guess why."

Ami's heart speed up. Surely he didn't mean…

He leaned forward in his seat, arms resting on his knees. His voice was low and sincere, his gaze intense. "I asked you because I wanted to see if you were feeling the same way I am. " Her heart stopped as he murmured the quiet words. "I'm in love with you Ami."

She blinked; her face suffused with heated excitement and at the same time, abject terror. It was too soon, he was too young, they were total opposites! This was all wrong! So why did his words made her so incredibly happy? She struggled to find the appropriate response.

But Zoi shook his head, indicating he didn't want her to say anything. "It's ok if you aren't there yet. You will be, and I'll try to be patient. But I figure you can't fall in love with me if you don't know me." He said, that unshakable air of confidence surfacing. "So I thought I would show you pieces of me. Parts of my life." Even the unvsavory parts, he thought to himself.

Ami was trying to take it all in. Some desperate part of her mind wanted to respond that she did feel the same way, but her head argued that it was impossible. She hardly knew him! That's not quite true, her heart whispered. You know he's a man with a past, struggling to turn over a new leaf. You know he's stubborn, and attentive and impatient. And you know he makes you feel things you've never felt before...

She stood then, to shake off her warring thoughts. "I just don't know if this is a good idea Zoi…" She said tentatively, trailing off.

"Give me a chance. Come to lunch with me, I thought I could take you to my old neighborhood." He gave a lightening quick smile. "I know a great Italian restaurant." He teased, knowing her weakness by now.

Her stomach gurgled in response to that. He laughed at her embarrassment. "Go get dressed _lille_ one, and I'll feed you."

She caught her breath at those words. It sounded so right. Like she was his to take care of, and she treasured the idea of it. She had been on her own, and had taken care of herself for so long. Had thought she would always be alone. Now, it felt like there were possibilities, and she decided it was time to take a chance and see what could happen.

"Just give me a few minutes to get showered and dressed." She said, by way of acceptance.

His dangerous grin was back. "Great, and don't forget the lingerie. That sight is for me and me alone." His eyes darted back to her shirt before she could escape out of the living room.

She dashed to her bedroom, and what she saw there confirmed her suspicions. No wonder he had been staring!

'Letch' She thought to herself, but with a reluctant smile. No more going braless around her apartment, she instructed herself sternly. She just never knew when he's going to show up!

xxxxxx

TBC-Hmm…hope Ami can handle Zoi's past! For some reason, I see problems ahead for this couple…


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxx

"Zoi, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." Ami pleaded for his understanding, sick of her own voice. She had been repeating the words over and over on the car ride back, but he refused to listen.

"I know all right, I understand." He answered in a sharp voice. But there was hurt there and she had caused it.

They pulled up to the curb in front of Ami's complex and he waited while she unbuckled her seat belt, but instead of getting out she turned to angle her body to him, desperate to make him understand. "Zoi I never meant to-" She was cut off.

"Just go, ok? Please." He said tightly. If he spent much longer in her company he was going to break.

Desolately Ami got out of the car, picking up her purse. Behind them down the street the sun was setting on what was supposed to have been a beautiful day. It had been disastrous. She stood on the sidewalk, staring at his angry profile, willing him to look at her.

When he finally did, she wished he would look away. He was suffering and it was because of her. "I wont do this any more Ami, I cant. If you don't think you can be with me, fine. But let me just say that what happened in the past made me who I am today and I thought you liked that person. Everyone makes mistakes," His said, referring to the past, then his tone turned sarcastic; "Even you've made one or two I bet."

"Zoi, it isn't that…" She tried again to explain herself, but she trailed off, unsure how to make him understand.

"I wont come back to you again Ami." He said, his features hardening. "If you change your mind about me, you have to come to me, understand?"

She barely nodded, and he squealed off in a flurry of speed and she prayed he would make it home safely.

As she trudged up the steps to the entrance of her building she wondered how a day that had started off so right had gone wrong so quickly. And she wondered if she really was being unreasonable.

It had sounded like such a wonderful plan, to have him show her his old haunts, to see the neighborhood where he had played as a child. It had sounded so innocent. He had warned her that there were distasteful parts of his life but he would show her those too, he was determined to start anew.

The reality had been stark and eye opening.

At first the two had driven through a lovely, expensive neighborhood. She had been impressed when he had showed her the costly home on the corner and told her he had once lived there. She had been confused, thinking he had said he was from a poor neighborhood. Until he had explained that he had bought the home after scamming an older couple out of it.

He had said the words matter of factly, but she had been stunned all the same. In a calm voice he told her how the owner had been an older fellow, suffering from dementia, and the wife had been desperate to sell, especially when Zoi had posed as a doctor and increased her worry tenfold. It had been easy from there, he had said in an offhand voice.

Ami had searched his face for signs of regret, but found none.

Then they had driven to the neighborhood he had grown up in. It was in the city, and she thought she had seen most of the downtown neighborhoods from growing up near here. She realized now that he had lived on one of those streets that she tended to avoid. The kind of streets that were dangerous.

As Zoi drove slowly down the road where he and his grandmother still lived, Ami was shocked at the poverty and kinds of people she saw there. Men wearing wife beater shirts and jeans that were torn and dirty, women dressed in scanty attire and wearing hard stares, children playing in alleys between buildings, broken glass scattered about.

And when Zoi had mentioned his drug use, again so very casually, she had listened in a state of shock. In her nice little world people didn't use drugs, she didn't know of anyone that did. To hear the man sitting next to her telling of how he had used thousands and thousands of dollars worth of the stuff until he had run through all the money he had grifted was a reality she could not comprehend.

So he would detox and sober up, and get his game on again, going through cycles of conning people out of their money, then spending it until their was none.

Ami wished she could be one of those wonderfully understanding and forgiving people who could give him words of comfort and say perfect things like 'the past is behind you, and you're a better person now', but she couldn't.

Troubled thoughts began to fill her mind. Zoi had claimed his mentor's killing had been a wake up call but she wondered. Was he really on the straight and narrow? Or was she his newest con? She had quite a bit of money; she was older and probably ripe for the picking.

Lunch at the Italian restaurant Zoi had initially bribed her with had been a quiet meal while he brooded over his past and she picked at her food, wondering what she was doing there with him. She clearly didn't belong.

On the drive back Zoi had stopped at a park, removed from both their worlds and had tried to hold her, tried enticing her with kisses. But she had been unable to loose herself in him as she had in the past. Worry over their differences and his past sins weighing heavily on her mind.

And that was when the argument had begun.

He was holding her in his arms, kissing her neck while she tried to broach the delicate subject. "Zoi…what does your grandmother think about us?" She wondered, thinking this might be a good start. The woman had to object to him seeing someone older.

"She's thrilled, thinks you'll be able to keep me on the straight and narrow." He answered absently, his hands as busy as his lips.

"Well, what about your friends?" She wondered, hoping to find someone who might object that she could use as a supporting argument.

He had slowed his kisses, beginning to pick up the strange tone in her voice. "What about them?" He asked cautiously pulling back to look at her.

"Surely they must think it's crazy that you're dating someone so much older, and I cant help but wonder-"

Zoi frowned fiercely. "Spit it out Ami." He instructed.

She sighed, pulling back and stepping out of his embrace. His arms fell from around her to his sides. She felt colder already with the absence of his warmth.

"It's just….Zoi I…" She had never done this before, she realized. Had never 'broken up' with someone, and she had no idea how to do it. Especially if she wasn't even sure if technically they were together in the first place.

When she floundered, at a loss for words, his face hardened. "I see." He said, and it seemed as though he did. "So after seeing my past today, you don't want to be with me anymore, is that it?"

Ami didn't answer him, and her silence spoke volumes. She looked around the pretty park but saw none of it. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Zoi turned away from her to hide his pain. It had been a mistake to show her his past and now he was going to lose her. Why had he listened to his conscience, thinking that starting fresh with her and telling her everything was the right thing to do? He should have sugar coated his past and concentrated on building a future with her instead.

He turned back to her, anger and hurt in his eyes. "This was a mistake." He whispered, and she knew he meant them collectively. This wasn't what she had wanted at all.

Part of her mind screamed 'Fight for me!' even though she was the one who had suggested they go their separate ways.

"Get in the car, we're going back." He said, marching around and open the door for her, waiting for her to get it. Blindly she moved to get it but paused in front of him. She reached up a hand to stroke his cheek in mute apology, but he grabbed it and held it in his strong grip. "I would have been so good to you Ami…but you're throwing it all away because of my past and a handful of years between us. You're going to regret this, I can promise you that." He said in fierce tones.

He released her and she got in, not speaking, but his words hung heavy in the air. And she was desperately afraid he was right.

On the ride home, she had tried to reason with him, to explain why things had to be the way they were. He was implacable.

Ami let herself into her apartment, all that had transpired up till now playing over and over in her mind like a bad movie. She desperately needed a friend right now.

'You need Zoi, but you blew that.' She thought. Then winced, even her own mind had turned on her.

Ignoring it, she picked up the phone and dialed her friends cell number.

Serena had been enjoying a noisy but happy meal with her boisterous family when Ami called. Normally she refused to answer the phone during dinner, but when she saw her friend's number pop up, she answered, thinking it would be a quick conversation. Her friend never just called to chat.

When she heard Ami's tear laden voice, she excused herself to the living room, murmuring comforting words all the way.

Haltingly, Ami poured out her story, telling her friend everything, leaving nothing out.

When she finished, she waited, listening for words of wisdom and understanding from her friend.

Instead Serena surprised her.

"Ami," She said softly but firmly. "You're a fool."

xxxxxxxx

TBC-I think it's time for Ami to stop running and to 'go get her man!', don't you?

A/N-this story hasn't been as good as I had hoped. I plan to really pump it up in the coming chapters. Stay tuned and expect lots of steamy kisses and a whole lot more!


	9. Chapter 9

XOXOXO

Chapter 9

XOXOXO

Ami shook her head sighing at her reflection. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' She thought to herself, examining her outfit critically.

After a long hard discussion with Serena, Ami had come to a few realizations. She had been running scared, using any excuse not to be with Zoi, not because of his past or because of their differences but for the worst reason of all. Because she was scared of opening herself up to someone.

It had been a hard truth to face. She was a coward, she admitted and her friend had called her on it.

Of course there had been some tense moments and uncomfortable silences between the two. Serena hated to hurt her friend but Ami needed to hear the truth. And after a long conversation in which Serena had shamed her into baring her soul, Ami actually felt better. Especially when her friend had told her that everyone had barriers and it was ok to be cautious-that she didn't have to put herself out there every time she met someone.

But she did have to do her part, which she was going to do now.

Ami was going to 'go get her man.'

She blew out a nervous breath and studied the outfit Serena had helped her choose. After the tense talk and self-recriminating tears her friend had coerced her into shopping as an apology for the harsh talk and to reaffirm their friendship.

Now she smoothed her hands over the pretty summery skirt that skimmed just to her knees. It was clean white with a thin winding design of navy laced through it and a dark blue sleeveless shirt of soft jersey material that's neck drooped slightly to show the top of her breastbone but not her chest so that she felt pretty, not on display.

On her feet she wore an adorable pair of shoes with a bit more heel than she liked, but that made her feel so good she vowed to buy more cute pairs just like it. She had never been a 'shoe person' but she hadn't realized how great a nice pair could make her feel. Standing back she surveyed her appearance.

She looked slim and lightly curvy and feminine.

As a last touch, she spritzed perfume and put on her thick silver cuff bracelet and slim silver watch as well as a pair of tiny dangly earrings that swung freely in her ears and made her feel like a million dollars.

Ami nodded to herself; it was time and she was ready. Now she just had to find Zoi and convince him that she was ready to begin a real relationship with him, with no reservations. He would have to give her time to come to terns with her feelings, she decided but she had rehearsed what she would say and believed she was ready.

Ami grabbed her keys and took off out the door, feeling anxious and nervous.

xoxoxoxo

After a call to Zoi's apartment she had learned from his grandmother 'Gigi' that he was on Jones street and she believe Ami would find him easily. Ami thought Gigi sounded very kind and hoped she would get the chance to get to know her better-as Zoi's girlfriend. Just the thought of the word sent shivers of anticipation up her spine.

She hoped Zoi would forgive her cowardice and give her another chance.

Ami turned her car in the direction of Jones Avenue and when she found the sign she drove slowly down the road looking for him. She was very curious as to what he could be up to that she would be able to 'spot him easily' as his grandmother had said.

But as she neared the end of the street she did indeed see him. He sat at an outdoor table of a shabby looking restaurant, and he was with a group of people-two men and a woman whom he apparently knew.

Ami pulled her car over to the opposite side of the street but did not get out. Nervous chills ran through her and she knew there was no way she could approach him in front of strangers. She was prepared to ask him to forgive her, but not in front of a crowd of people-no matter how small.

But all the same she couldn't seem to stop staring at him. She had missed him more than she realized achingly. He was relaxing, clearly among friends but his smile didn't quite seem natural. Zoi and the two men sitting at the table with him were playing cards, perhaps poker. As it was a sunny day with no sign of a breeze they were taking advantage of the nice weather.

A tall woman stood next to the three men, her long brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was shaking her pointer finger at the three men fussing about something. One of the men, sporting a dark ponytail of his own, laughed at something she said which only infuriated her further until he stood, unbelievably towering over her tall height and soothing her with a kiss on her cheek.

On the other side of Zoi sat a blond with similar colored blond hair. A relative of his perhaps? The trio of men were extremely handsome together but Ami only had eyes for one man.

Just when she had decided to restart her car and just leave undetected, she was startled when a man knocked on her passenger car window, scaring the wits out of her.

As she rolled down her window to see what the man wanted, she was painfully aware that Zoi could notice her at any minute and things could get embarrassing. He would surely demand to know why she was here but had not gotten out of the car to speak to him.

"Hey…hey lady…" The man addressing her through her car window slurred his words as he spoke. "Got any change...?"

Ami was horrified and uncomfortable, and grabbed her pursing, thinking to give the man some money and have him go on his way. But as she used her credit cards for just about everything she didn't have much money. She handed him the only cash she had-two crisp dollar bills.

She glanced back over at the table where Zoi was sitting and was relieved to notice he hadn't seen her. But at the next moment he went out of her thoughts completely as the bum became angry and began yelling.

"What the hell lady?" He demanded, "You drive this nice car and you can't give me more than two damn dollars? You bitch, you better give me more than that…" Between his cursing and swearing Ami was becoming frantic with fear. She needed to get out of here before the man stole her purse or worse!

She started her car but he refused to move away so that she could drive off, instead leaning further into the open passenger window. "I'm sorry!" She cried, her heartbeat pounding painfully. Tears stung her eyes but she was too upset to let them fall.

Suddenly a familiar firm voice sounded next to her window. "Leroy, get the _hell_ away from her before I kick your ass." Zoi's voice conveyed fury, yet he didn't have to yell to make his threat believable.

Ami watched with undisguised relief as the bum known as Leroy backed off and began shuffling away, but not without a lot of grumbling and fist shaking.

Zoi bent to look through the driver's side window and she could see the concern on his face. He pulled the door open and hunched down next to the car so they were face to face. "You ok?" He asked softly.

Wordlessly Ami turned off her car, unbuckled her seatbelt and literally tumbled from the car into his waiting arms.

He caught her to him, pulling her small form tightly against him so that she was half crouched on the ground and half leaning into his embrace. He spoke soft soothing words to her, stroking her hair. He held her tighter than necessary, not because he had been worried for her, for Leroy was no real threat, but because seeing her so upset was shaking him up more than he could handle.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" She asked in desperation, her voice muffled into his shoulder.

Zoi couldn't help but smile. She really was sheltered if she thought a purse snatching and a crazy bum were the horrors her tone implied them to be. In his life they were minor occurrences, almost a daily thing.

As he stroked her smooth back in a comforting caress he could hear his friends coming up behind him.

"Is she ok?" Asked a worried female voice. Ami looked up over Zoi's shoulder to see the impossibly tall brunette she had noticed scolding the men minutes earlier. Shyly she hid her face back against Zoi.

The move sent his protective instincts into overdrive. He murmured to Ami that he was going to stand up, and did so, pulling her up with him so that she was still wrapped in his arms.

Turning so that he was leaning against the car, he face his friends, Ami pulled tightly to him, her back to the others approaching.

"She's fine Leets, just a bit shaken." He reassured her.

His two friends approached and Zoi nodded silently to them but didn't address them right away. "Give us a minute." He said in a hushed tone, and they nodded, the towering man who had kissed 'Leets' earlier grabbed Lita's hand pulling her back along protesting.

Finally it was just the two of them. Ami refused to look up into his face; now that the moment had passed she was feeling incredibly foolish. She would rather just stay in his arms anyway she told herself, then they wouldn't have to talk and drag out all their issues.

So much for her composure, the effect of her pretty outfit was ruined-the distraction over the bum had ensured that, and so much for the speech she had been rehearsing in her mind.

"You ok?" He asked softly, and she nodded breathing in the warm scent of his aftershave before pulling back a little. She struggled to find the courage to meet his gaze.

"I will be." She said, addressing his chest. "Thanks for rescuing me."

He gave a soft laugh. "That wasn't much of a rescue _lille_ one. But you're welcome all the same."

Ami savored the strength and comfort he offered. She may be book smart, but he had street smarts and somehow she felt he had the advantage. And the way he made her feel that her small size wasn't a detriment but something he treasured about her warmed her heart. She liked it when he called her _lille_. She liked it too much.

Her feeling's overwhelming her, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I missed you Zoi."

She heard his indrawn breath, and felt his heart rate increase under the flat palm of her hand against his chest. "I'm glad to hear it." He said, but his tone held no arrogance when he spoke, his heart in his voice. "I missed you too."

At this she was finally able to look up at him, and she felt her body react to that possessive, yearining look in his face.

"Zoi…" She wasn't sure what she was going to say next, and he began to close the distance between them for a kiss, but it appeared the matter was taken out of their hands entirely.

"Oi! Dumbass! Make sure the girls ok before you start making out in the middle of the street!" Incredibly, the voice seemed to be coming from above them.

Ami looked up, too startled to do otherwise and saw a raven-haired woman leaning out the window of the tall building right behind them.

Zoi scowled. "Damn nosy woman." He grumbled, but Ami noticed he didn't say it loud enough to be heard. Curiously she glanced back up.

The woman would not be ignored. "Did you hear me? I said…"

"I heard you Raye! The whole damn neighborhood heard you!" He finally shouted, his voice loud in Ami's ears.

Ami winced in reaction, and Zoi apologized immediately. "Sorry about that." He said, his voice soft again. "I hate to admit it but she's probably right. I want to make sure you're ok. Maybe a shot of scotch will help."

Before she could protest he was straightening up away from the car and crossing the street with her in tow. As they neared the table where his friends were waiting Zoi couldn't help but frown at the blond man who shared his looks.

"Do something about your woman Jed." He ordered, then turned to Lita. "Got something strong to drink?" He asked and she nodded and disappeared into the entrance of the shabby restaurant.

Ami always felt shy around people she didn't know, though she knew it was a silly reaction for a grown woman of 33 to have she couldn't seem to help herself. But incredibly it seemed as though Zoi understood. He kept her positioned slightly behind him so that she was partially hidden from view. She felt so protected and sheltered and she loved the feeling.

Lita came hurrying back out. "Sorry, we don't have any scotch left." She turned a sour look to the pony tailed man. "Someone had to finish off the bottle night before last." She plunked down a beer on the table. "This will have to do."

"Damn Neph, you drank a half a bottle of scotch in one sitting?" Jed asked in censure.

"Hey, in my defense, we were celebrating, and as I recall, I wasn't the only one who imbibed." He said, shooting a glance back at his woman.

Lita had the grace to blush. "So I had a glass, I'm entitled!"

Neph grinned and walked over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "That's right, my baby's going to culinary school. She's gonna be a big chef one day and then we'll leave this place behind!" His voice was full of pride and excitement.

"Hey, my family left me this restarant, and if you think…" Lita was fussing and Neph held up his hands in surrender, gingerly backing away.

But the words were a forcible reminder to Ami how much older she was than Zoi's friends. They were just getting started in their careers and lives while she had hers firmly established. She suddenly wanted to leave, feeling sure she must stick out like an old stick in the mud amongst the younger crowd.

Zoi moved to the seat he had been occupying before all the trouble had started and surprised Ami by pulling her onto his lap. She stumbled and fell across him, shocked by his display. She hastily glanced over at the others who seemed to be paying no attention to the two of them.

"Zoi..." She protested lightly, a blush on her cheeks. Her mother would have been mortified to see her. 'A woman your age…really…' Her father would have said. Secretly Ami loved it.

"Here, drink a little. It'll help calm your nerves." He said, ignoring the fact that she seemed well recovered by now.

She took the beer, but only sipped a little. Zoi was watching her intently and she felt overwhelmed by his steady gaze. She turned her head so their eyes met and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. Ami lowered the bottle and opened her mouth to say something when a shout came from the window where the woman Raye had appeared earlier.

"Jed, get over here and watch your son so I can fix lunch. He's driving me crazy!" She said demandingly.

"Guess the fun's over." Jed mourned; looking at the cards they had left-their poker game unfinished.

"Jed!" Raye bellowed.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back. "Damn woman, what's your problem…" He continued his rant as he crossed the street and she stayed in the window continuing their argument for everyone to hear.

Ami couldn't help but stare, fascinated by the two who clearly didn't care about their image or what people thought of them. They simply continued they're yelling, and apparently it didn't matter who heard them.

"They're really crazy about each other." Zoi said, his voice in her ear. She turned her startled gaze back to him, and realized he had been watching her.

She ducked her head. "Such…interesting people…" She said hesitantly. It was the best she could do.

Ami suddenly remembered she hadn't thanked Lita for her beer. She turned to tell the woman so and realized that she and her boyfriend had disappeared. They were all alone and suddenly, things felt a little awkward. Their last argument came rushing back to her, and all the cruel things she had said.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you and all." Zoi began, apparently thinking the same thing. "But I thought we were through?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Well…I was hoping…" She had never done this before, Ami realized and she had no idea how to start. "That is…I've been thinking…"

"Took you two weeks to think?" He asked, lightly teasing. He could afford to be generous now, since she appeared to have come for him.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Something like that. I guess I owe you an apology for the way I acted…I was unprepared for things and then with you thinking you're in love with me I just…"

He cut her off. "_Thinking_ I'm in love with you? I don't recall using that word. I _am_ in love with you, there's no doubt about it." His voice was hard, insistent.

He was pressuring her with his feelings again. "Zoi you have to give me time, I just…"

Zoi opened his mouth to say more, when they were both interrupted by a male voice that caused Ami to shoot up out of his lap.

"Ami? Is that you?" Asked an incredulous voice.

She stared hard at the be speckled man before her, stunned. "Greg?" She said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

XOXOXO

TBC!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Wonderful news for me-I'm up for an award! Not sure who did it but I just wanted to say _**THANK YOU**_ to whoever nominated '**Her Masters Voice**' for two categories-"Usagi and Mamoru Romance/WAFF & One-shots"-on the SMFanfiction site, this was a wonderful, unexpected surprise! -Does a little happy dance. (Note the shameless plug ppl-I have no morals!)

P.S.-If you are a Ami/Zoy fan, you might enjoy this cute little one shot-Librarian Fair by Liari I thought it was so cute!!

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

xxxxxxxxx

Ami stared; stunned to face the man she had never expected to see again. Greg, the man who had caused her so much pain.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Childishly she wanted to retort 'I asked you first.' But instead calmly replied. "I'm here with my…" She hesitated before saying it, not entirely sure it was correct. "boyfriend. You?" At the moment she wasn't sure if Zoi was or wasn't her boyfriend but she prayed he would go along with it for now, especially in front of _him_.

Greg cocked a brow, visible over the top of his glasses. "Boyfriend?" He echoed, a strange inflection in the word.

Ami couldn't read him. Did he believe her? She felt Zoi standing at her side, his body tense and a new worry bubbled up. How would Zoi act? Would he make trouble for her?

Greg stared hard at Zoi hard for a moment, then said in a low tone to Ami. "Can we talk in private?" He requested in a hushed tone.

Ami looked over at the silent blonde who simmered angrily. But all he did was look to her to decide. When she nodded once, indicating she wanted to talk with Greg also, he gestured curtly to the table he and Ami had just occupied. "Have a seat. But I'll be right inside." He told them both, rather menacingly.

She could help the small smile when she saw Greg swallow nervously. Zoi was taller and more muscled and clearly Greg felt threatened. She couldn't help but think that Zoi was much better looking than him too…

Greg moved to sit down, and Ami followed, when Zoi came up behind her and pulled out her seat for her. A flustered Greg stood; belatedly remembering his manners as Zoi pushed the chair under her. She looked up to thank him and he bent, giving her a brief but possessive kiss that rocked her senses. Before she could say anything, he stood and turned, walking into Lita's café.

After a moment of silence, Greg cleared his throat. "So, he seems like an…" He searched for the right word. "Interesting guy."

Ami couldn't help the glow that Zoi's kiss had left her with. "Yes, he is." She said with an indulgent smile. But when she saw Greg fidgeting, she suddenly wanted very much for this uncomfortable conversation to be over. However pleasantries came first. "How have you been Greg?" She asked politely.

He met her gaze but didn't smile. "I've been well, and you?" He responded quietly.

How was she? Ami pondered the question for a moment. It was hard to know with Zoi in and out of her life. Ami shrugged. "Hectic, I suppose." She answered, and then after a pause she asked the loaded question. "How's your wife?"

She heard the indrawn breath, as though he had not expected the question. Silence hung heavy between them before he finally decided to answer. "I guess you haven't heard, but I'm divorced now." He said slowly.

"Divorced?" She echoed hollowly, disbelievingly. She struggled to keep her expression closed, but nervous jitters wracked her stomach. What did it mean? Did it matter to her that he was available now? Who said that it even meant he was, he could be seeing someone new and she…well who could say what her relationship with Zoi was.

"Ami." Greg whispered, and she glanced up to see he had taken off his glasses, and that his gaze was focused on her. "I never meant to hurt you, you know that. I always thought I was a faithful kind of guy until I met you…" He trailed off at the hurt in her eyes, before she turned away.

His words brought back all the pain she had tried so hard to forget.

They had been co-workers, he the 'quiet type' that no one knew much about, and she the shy one. With their natural reticence towards crowds and large groups, the two had worked well together. Late nights at the office had drifted into friendship, then dating. She had been so happy, thinking that she had finally met 'the one' and was even planning a future together and though they never spoke of it aloud, she was sure he felt the same.

But all that had come crashing down, on what she now thought of as the most humiliating night of her life when they had been ready to take that final step in their relationship. Ami loved Greg and though he hadn't said the words to her, she knew he loved her also.

They had been at her apartment, in her bedroom that very special night. Romantic candles flickered around the bed as kisses had graduated into gentle touches and wonderful caresses, both sweetly anxious to finally consummate their relationship.

An insistent pounding on the door had interrupted them, had changed the course of their night entirely.

The way Greg froze should have been a tip off, she had realized later, but at the time how could she have noticed that? Frustration at being interrupted had turned to pain and disbelief when she realized the person on the other side of her apartment door had every right to put a stop to their relationship.

Because he was _married_….

The humiliation was acute as Greg's wife stood in the hallway, tears and anger evident as she shrieked for all Ami's neighbors to hear, words like 'adulterous' and 'affair' polluting the air.

When Ami had looked over at Greg, sure that the woman was some crazed lunatic and gravely mistaken, she was further shocked to see the shame on his face, easily confirming the woman's accusations.

Humiliation that Ami had tried so hard to forget swamped her heart and she struggled to breathe. Even as she did so, she heard Greg talking, speaking fast because he knew he only had this one change to make his case.

"Ami, I don't know what trick of fate brought us here today, but it's a sign, can't you see?" He pleaded, desperate "We were meant to be!" He continued. When she didn't appear to be convinced, he decided to go on the attack. "I don't know what you see in that _kid_, but you need someone who appreciates your intelligence and can have those long walks you love, discussing philosophy and life, and I seriously doubt he can give you that." Making a final bid, he added, "Also, I've received a promotion at work, I'm doing well financially, can he offer you that?" He scoffed confidently. "I doubt it."

"Greg…" Ami struggled to find the right words. She ignored his insults towards Zoi for the moment, her mind spinning. How could he expect her to ever trust him again after what he had done? To be in a relationship would mean she would always be nervous when he had to work late, or was 'out with his friends'…did she want to put herself through that?

And was she really done with Zoi? Intense feelings welling up at the thought of her blond would-be lover, could she just put them to the side for a man she had once thought herself in love with whom in the end had only hurt her? And her relationship with Greg was in the past. Zoi was her present, and maybe even her future. Could she really throw that away on a man she wasn't even sure how she felt about anymore? Who had only caused her pain and degradation?

Questions whirled around her head confusing her, as Greg leaned forward, holding her hands in his, anxious for her answer.

"You can trust me Ami, you're the only woman I ever wanted. I never loved my wife…" It was a familiar argument, once he had tried to convince her with before when his secret had been discovered. But whether he had ever loved his wife or not, he had married her, and to Ami you didn't break those sacred vows. Her own experiences with her parents had strengthened that conviction.

Still, he was saying 'want' not 'love' and that bothered her too.

Before she could answer though, the choice was made for her. Apparently Zoi was no longer going to continue to sit idly by while another man make a play for 'his' woman.

He strode confidently from the café entrance directly to where the two sat. Greg sat up straighter, as though ready to meet him head on, but Ami could see the nervousness there and though she had never been an advocate of bullying or intimidation a perverse part of her was pleased that he was on edge.

"You're finished here." Zoi informed him coolly. "You've wasted enough of her time and mine. I think you should go." He said as he flanked Ami's seat.

"I think that should be her decision, not yours." Greg quickly countered, anxiously looking to her to 'take his side'.

Ami suddenly understood how the rope felt in a tug-of-war game.

"She's made her decision, and you need to respect it. She's moved on, it's time you do the same." Zoi shot back. Ami couldn't help the thrill at his authoritative voice. She momentarily forgot that she didn't like his highhandedness, instead melting inside at the proprietary way he was telling the older man off.

Greg bristled and Zoi stepped forward, relishing an excuse to beat the guy to a pulp.

"Zoi, wait." Ami said softly, and he paused though she could feel the impatience emanating off him in waves. She remembered her impression before of him before as a proud warrior and an image filled her mind, one of herself as a regal princess and he at her side, the impregnable bodyguard watching over his lady. A fanciful daydream but one that weakened her impatience towards Zoi's arrogant attitude.

But before she could say more, Greg spoke in a chilly tone. "I can see you've made up your mind." He told her, eyeing her hands primly folded together on the table, and Zoi standing over her, his arms folded so that his muscles were bulging a little under his shirt. "Clearly you value brawn over brains these days Ami." He said nastily, sounding like a sore looser. "You're not the classy woman I remember."

She gasped, insulted for Zoi's sake. He knew nothing about him, how dare he judge! And who was he to put Zoi down anyways, when he himself had cheated on his wife?

"Hey!" Zoi snapped, and Greg glared in his direction. "Say what you will about me, but you just watch your mouth around her. She's a real lady, not some blond bimbo."

Greg scoffed. "Yeah right. She's such a lady, so much so that she was still a virgin when we were involved several years ago. Did you know that?" He sneered. "A virgin at her age, now if that's not pathetic I don't know wh-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

Zoi had needed no further provocation and rounded the table, easily hauling the smaller man up by his shirtfront and was pulling a fist back to silence the terrified man when Ami intervened.

"Zoi, stop!" She pleaded, breathless at how fast he had moved.

He paused, his fist mid air and looked over at her in disbelief. "You're standing up for this guy?" He demanded, and she heard the implied question. 'Are you choosing him over me?'

"No." She said, striving for calm. Then she dipped her head in the direction of the street. Zoi glanced over and noticed a cop car had pulled up and was watching the scene with a calculating eye, just waiting for him to punch the man so they could haul him in for assault.

He glanced back at her and despite all that was happening, his smile was almost tender. "You looking out for me?" Zoi asked in low tones, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

She shyly ducked her head glanced back up at him from under her lashes. "Someone has to." She said primly and reveled in his chuckle.

"Get a room." Greg snarled, and Zoi glanced at him, as though surprised he was still there. Then he remembered he still had a chokehold on the man and abruptly released him. Greg was unprepared for the sudden move and pin wheeled his hands as he stumbled backwards, falling painfully across the chair he had been sitting in before landing on all fours on the cement sidewalk.

Ami couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. She had never been one to take pleasure in others misfortune, she just wasn't that kind of person, but for some reason she felt tremendous satisfaction at seeing his little 'fall from grace.' He scrambled up and took off in a huff, embarrassment coloring his features.

Zoi moved slowly around the table, his eyes only for her, ignoring the other man entirely. When he reached her, he slid his arms around her small waist, drawing her to him. "Let's get out of here." He murmured, bending to whisper the words in her ear before planting a suggestive kiss on the shell of her ear.

She shivered in response. Words weren't possible at the moment, so she nodded instead.

"Let's go back to your place baby." He continued softly. "I'm tired of waiting, and I think you are too."

Ami pulled back to look up at him, a mixture of nerves and anticipation in her eyes, but she felt total confidence in her decision. "Yes." She agreed warmly, "I am. Come home with me Zoi."

"My pleasure." He answered, and leaned in for one more soul-searing kiss before easing back. Taking her hand, they crossed the street together and headed for her car.

xoxoxoxoxo

TBC-Short I know, but I had to stop here-but stay tuned-It's gonna get steamy folks!!


	11. Chapter 11

xxx

Chap 11

xxx

Somehow they made it back to her apartment, but she couldn't remember the details, those were hazy.

"Zoi, the lights, the li-" She was panting and he caught on, nodding even as he was reclaiming her mouth, one hand blindly searching the wall for the switch.

They stumbled into the entrance of her room searching for the bed but neither willing to separate from the other long enough to locate it properly.

Things just escalated from there...

A short time later, she was laying on the floor on her back, her brain total mush with Zoi collapsed next to her, his chest heaving with the exertion.

"A-are you su-re that was your first ti-me?" Zoi wheezed, completely winded. He felt like he had run a marathon mile and that his brain was about to explode. He turned his head to the side to look at her, a big grin on his face. At least he would die happy, he thought with a smile.

"I c-cant believe w-we did t-that on the f-f-loor…" She huffed, striving for just one full breath. She felt unbelievably sexy and wicked. Her first time had been wild and amazing, Zoi had been unable to contain himself, and that made her feel so womanly, so desirable she didn't mind one bit that it had happened the way it had.

He propped himself on an elbow so that he was leaning over her small form. A fine sheen of sweat covered his naked chest and the fly of his jeans were open and she couldn't seem to stop her gaze from drifting to that most amazing part of his anatomy.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" He teased her, reaching out a hand to brush her bangs back from her damp forehead. Her eye closed, but not because of the tenderness of the gesture, but because she found his palm was too warm against her still heated skin. Weakly she lifted up an arm to swat his hand away.

"'S too hot." She murmured drowsily.

Since she didn't see to be deflecting his caresses but instead the heat of them, his deft fingers trailed down to caress her stomach under the soft material of her shirt. In their haste to be intimate with each other, clothes had been half off, half on when they had joined and he still hadn't gotten to see her lovely figure completely naked.

Her skirt was twisted around her upper thighs, and who knew where her panties had disappeared. She looked thoroughly ravished and he was pleased to have been the one doing the ravishing.

"So," He began conversationally, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ready to go another round?"

At this she was jolted out of her stupor. She looked up at him from her prone position. "You've GOT to be kidding me!" She said, the sharpness of the words dulled by the natural soft voice. "Zoi I couldn't possibly…" She trailed off when he slipped her shirt up from where he had been stroking her skin underneath. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her exposed tummy, smiling when he saw her skin quivering as she sucked in her belly with a delicious anticipation she was hardly aware of.

She drew in a sharp breath. "Zoi…" She began, having every intention of telling him no. She needed time to recover for goodness sake!

"Hmm..?" He was distracted, raining wet kisses all over her skin, steadily pushing her shirt further up with his nose, determined to reach her bra and the wonders beneath it, at the same time nudging her skirt to the side with busy hands.

She found herself becoming aroused again, though she had thought for sure she would not be able to repeat the performance for some time. He stroked a hand down her leg and his fingers skimmed the sensitive area behind her knee, causing her to giggle.

His eyebrows shot up and he paused in his efforts to repeat the movement. When she giggled again and this time squirmed he gave a full out laugh. "It seems I've found your weakness." He said in a pseudo evil voice. From there he alternated tickling and stroking her, a disconcerting sensation that keep her wriggling on the floor.

She loved it. She had always thought that sex was some serious, reverent event. The way every one went on about it in school, all the teachers warning about the dangers of it, and the fact that she was a virgin year after year had weighed heavily on her, building it up until it had become this big serious ritual. No one had ever told her it was fun!

"Zoi…please…" She tried speaking again, becoming distracted by his mouth.

"What is it lille one?" He whispered close to her ear. He was afraid she would ask for a reprieve, but his body was on fire for her. Still, he wanted to be careful with her so he would honor her request even if it killed him.

"Can we at least try it on the bed this time?" She murmured faintly.

Zoi grinned widely and jumped up, full of fresh energy and vitality. "My pleasure." He assured her, picking her up and swinging her over to the bed.

The two gave the bed several more tries over the next few hours.

xoxoxoxox

After dozing and waking, with intermittent bouts of coupling in between, both were quite pleasantly tired and more than a bit hungry by the early morning hours.

But Zoi refused to let Ami leave the bed, insisting she stay with him. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her snugly against him, her small back to his broad chest. He encircled his arms around her, and played with her fingers, intertwining them with his, noting how dainty she seemed in comparison to his much larger self.

Ami rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, loving the feel of him, savoring his body heat now that their ardor had cooled, the scent of his cologne that still lingered around pulse points and the languid affection he bestowed on her, dropping little kisses on her shoulder, marking her pale skin with love bits meant to warn others that she was 'taken'.

She hadn't protested much when he insisted she stay in bed with him. Their hunger could wait.

"Ami." He murmured, that low sexy voice muffled into her milky skin as the tip of his tongue traced the delicate line of her neck, creating fissions of sensation in her. "Ami, do you believe in soul mates?"

She exhaled a sigh of contemplation. If he had asked her this before when she was still dismayed with his declarations of love the question might have put her back on edge. Now, with the rightness of their lovemaking still between them, she pondered the question seriously. "I don't know Zoi." She prevaricated after a long silence. "Do you?" She found she was keenly anxious for his answer.

"Yes." He answered hoarsely, his arms tightening around her for a moment.

Heavy emotions swamped her, so many that she had to try to sort them out. Was she pleased, for she knew without a doubt now that he thought _she_ was his soul mate? How did she feel about that? Was there really such a thing, and could she be his?

The minute she thought this, she shook her head. There was no way she could possibly be…

"Zoi, I appreciate your feelings for me, and I'm learning to accept that you really do feel.." Here she hesitated, still having a hard time with the word "…_love_ for me. And I'm beginning to think I might feel the same." This she said in a rush, hurrying to tack on before he could react; "But I don't believe I'm your soul mate, though it's very flattering of you to say so."

He had been still, listening to her words but now he moved, turning her body around in the apex of his thighs so that she was facing him, lying against him breast to chest so he could see her face. "But you are Ami, and I think I've known that since the first time we met." He insisted huskily, his eyes searching hers for acceptance of his claim.

"Zoi," She began, staring at his chest because this was painful for her to admit. "I'm wrong for you, all wrong. Can't you see that?"

He tilted his head, his expression frozen. "What the hell are you talking about?" How could she be saying this now, after all they had gone thru to get to this point?

Ami pulled back, distancing herself a little so that she was no longer in his arms. It was time to be truthful, no matter the consequences. She had gotten far more than she had ever hoped to anyway. "Zoi, the truth is that while I was saying that you were all wrong for me, the truth is, it's the other way around."

He began to protest, but she cut him off. "You know it's true. I your past and your drug use, but lets be honest Zoi, you're just too good for me!" Unexpected tears formed in her eyes, and she wrinkled her nose to try to dispel that feeling she got right before she started to cry.

"How the hell do you figure that?" He demanded, angry with her now.

She grabbed a sheet, wanting a barrier between them while she desperately tried to explain. "I'm too old for you, and I know you insist that it doesn't matter but it does…I'll look silly standing next to you when we go places, everyone will wonder what a good looking guy like you is doing with a woman whose 'past her prime'!" He tried to interrupt but she barged on. "And I'm a nerdy, boring person, trust me! I like to read in my spare time and watch documentaries, go to lectures and that's about it! I don't do anything you would find interesting and you'd get tired of me in no time…" She was confessing her deepest fears and couldn't stop now. "And I want to settle down and have children, and at my age I cant wait around, and that wouldn't be fair to you!"

At this point, Ami had worked herself into such an emotional state she couldn't speak anymore, instead huddling into herself, wrapping the sheet around her, and crying quietly as she waited for Zoi's reaction.

It wasn't what she expected. Instead of compassion, he let his fury be known.

"Just where the hell do you get off lady?" He demanded loudly.

That startled her out of her weeping. "What?" She asked in a watery voice.

"Where the hell do you get off tell me that you're not good enough for me?" He repeated in furious tones. He scrambled to the end of the bed and leapt up, staring at her for a moment, body vibrating in anger before he turned to stalk across the room.

She watched in wide-eyed denial. Was he leaving her? While he was naked?

But he turned at the end of the room and stalked back, only to repeat the action and she realized he was pacing. She pulled the sheet around her tighter and waited.

He stalked back to the bed where she sat, feet tucked under her, so small and dainty, and so damn precious to him. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Okay, first:" He said, pointing a finger at her, his face dark with the force of his feelings. "I am sick and fucking tired of hearing about our age difference! I don't know how else to tell you that it doesn't matter to me except to say that_ I love you_ and I don't care how old you are!" He reached out, his hands grabbing onto her arms and he shook her lightly before releasing her, scared he would bruise delicate skin. He marched away and back again so that he stood in front of the bed facing her once more.

"Second: As for caring what other people think, why should we? If we're happy together it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks! And you're not past your prime, you're fucking gorgeous!" Ami inhaled sharply at this. To be told you were that beautiful was flattering in the extreme, even if it was mixed in with cursing. Did he really think she was gorgeous? "And you're only 33, not 53!" He added with a snarl. "You make it sound like you're so old!"

"But…" She began, only to be cut off.

"No, this time you listen to _me_ babe." He insisted. She shut her mouth, wide eyed.

"You think you're nerdy?" He continued, repeating her earlier words with an incredulous air. She blushed furiously but nodded. "Let me tell you something gorgeous, you're the least nerdy person I've ever met!"

Ami's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. To a person who had heard all her life that she was bookish and boring, this was a shock. Didn't he see her nerdy tendencies?

"You're intelligent, knowledgeable and well read-qualities I happen to find very sexy." He said, his voice still furious so that it took away from the compliment a little. "And as for me getting tired of you…" He trailed off and approached her, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek lovingly, his voice tender now. "How could I ever get tired of looking into your lovely, amazing eyes Lille one?"

He leaned down to kiss her then, and Ami lost herself in the magic of the moment. Finally something in her heart began to unbend, to slowly unravel the barriers that she had erected so long ago. In a moment of clarity, she realized that though Zoi was younger, she was the one who had been acting childish. She had let the stigma's of her childhood and others perception of her affect her well into her adulthood. She had changed, grown both in appearance and personality but she still acted like the same shy, unpopular teenager she had been years ago.

It was time for a change. Time to claim her womanhood, her brains…her beauty. With a confidence she hadn't had moments ago, she reached up and looped arms around his neck, tugging him down to her. Willingly he followed her movements, his eyes locked with hers the whole time.

"Ami?" He questioned softly, not wanting to break the spell between them.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered, but when he tried to protest, she kissed him, silencing him. "But I'm going to keep you anyway. I love you Zoi." She finished, bravely saying the words she had resisted for what seemed like years. Fear had held her back for long enough.

His eyes closed, and his forehead rested against hers, achingly tender. "Finally." He breathed in relief.

xxxxxxxxx

TBC-Epilogue is coming!

I'm trying to wind down some of my stories so I can post new ones…this story didn't go how I intended it to so I am going to finish it off, I hope you find closure in this and the final chappie coming up. (Please, no flames, i'm a sensative soul!)

Luvs!


End file.
